


风花雪月COC·约定的梦幻岛【跑团log整理存档】

by rin42



Series: COC TRPG log存档 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin42/pseuds/rin42
Summary: 青狮班的孩子们生活在孤儿院里，每日无忧无虑之中，隐藏着……模组改编自《约定的梦幻岛》希尔凡线整理by：妄言芙莲线整理by：月如其他线整理by：Rin
Series: COC TRPG log存档 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834099





	1. 【希尔凡线】背景介绍就开始走歪的风向

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 含有大量的针对儿童的性暴力和虐待内容，有主要角色的死亡，血腥场景，请自行斟酌点击。  
> 2\. 大量房规，放水与都合  
> 3\. 角色桌，亲友娱乐向，CP杂乱，设定无底线，确定自己什么都能接受的话？
> 
> KP：Rin  
> 帝弥托利：秋立  
> 芙莲：月如  
> 希尔凡：妄言  
> 艾伊利扎：罗罗  
> 梅尔塞德斯：和音  
> 菲利克斯：猫头鹰太郎

0:16:01 哥哥走的那天希尔凡7岁！  
0:16:30 哥哥临走破例没有打希尔凡  
0:17:01 耀武扬威地说我以后也有新爸爸妈妈了  
0:17:26 希尔凡想看看哥哥的新爸爸妈妈  
0:17:40 偷偷地跟上哥哥的车子  
0:19:03 然后就看见哥哥被一爪子掏了肚子，锋利的刃削下了哥哥的头，放在一个箱子里  
0:19:22 然后哥哥的身体就被魔兽一样的怪物嘎吱嘎吱吃掉了  
0:20:19 也看见了这个孤儿院在一个小岛上  
0:20:43 魔兽吃完就飞走了  
0:20:49 <希尔凡> 这开场就要掉一定san吧  
0:21:02 是吧！  
0:21:11 至少掉个d20吧  
0:21:32 <希尔凡> ？！我初始得多少【……  
0:21:42 40？  
0:22:18 <希尔凡> 这  
0:22:23 <希尔凡> 开场已经快疯了吧【。。  
0:22:37 还好吧！20也  
0:22:41 <希尔凡> 不如说已经有精神症状了吧  
0:22:55 那来设定一下吧！  
0:25:12 <希尔凡> 还行就这个吧（选择了孤独恐惧症  
0:25:44 这个不错啊  
0:25:51 不想一个人过夜……  
0:26:13 <希尔凡> 孤儿院还是都和大家一起睡的吧  
0:27:30 是的  
0:27:42 每个人一个小床，男女分开两个大房间  
0:28:24 <希尔凡> 只要别一个空间里只剩自己一个人应该叫还行  
0:28:37 所以不能玩捉迷藏呢  
0:28:38 希尔凡  
0:28:52 孤儿院很经常玩吧  
0:29:00 <希尔凡> 大概总是第一个被抓到吧【  
0:29:02 <希尔凡> 故意的  
0:33:47 第一次想阻止的时候就被sister发现了  
0:34:36 被sister打断了腿，挖了一只眼睛埋了个大的义眼，装有gps和监视摄像头  
0:38:32 一开始你还以为是sister吓你的  
0:38:58 但是后来实验了一下是真的，而且自己眼睛看到的东西都会同步给sister  
0:39:18 那只义眼虽然自己看不见但是装了摄像头  
1:04:46 sister让希尔凡定时报告吧！  
1:05:06 如果说的不好就用眼睛电击（  
1:05:12 直达脑髓  
1:06:10 如果和sister的记录对不上  
1:06:19 就电一次  
1:06:23 一次五分钟  
1:07:07 平时说话或者去哪里也会有警告性的电击  
1:07:11 <希尔凡> 还是靠希尔凡自觉报告吗  
1:07:24 <希尔凡> 牙白这团怎么跑（陷入了其它的担心  
1:07:28 <希尔凡> 别人要说什么秘密  
1:07:32 <希尔凡> 我得大喊等一等我回避【……  
1:08:24 有监视摄像头  
1:08:33 但是sister不会一直看  
1:08:36 会抽查  
1:08:43 所以希尔凡还是要每天报告  
1:09:16 我会暗骰  
1:09:33 看sister有没有看着  
1:12:57 为了不留下证据  
1:13:12 和菲利克斯玩在手心写字的游戏吧  
1:13:19 教他变成你的翻译机  
1:14:12 或者其他人？  
1:14:40 到时候过判定看能认出来多少  
1:20:54 这个眼睛据说挖出来就会爆炸  
1:48:12 五年里希尔凡经常被电晕过去23333  
1:48:22 然后爬起来回床上睡  
1:48:29 <希尔凡> 伙伴们没怀疑过？  
1:48:43 你反正会编个什么借口吧  
1:54:38 <希尔凡> 希尔凡骗大家他有突发性晕厥症好了，sister再证实一下就不会有人怀疑了（吗  
1:54:51 好，癫痫  
1:54:57 （  
1:55:08 <希尔凡> 笑死  
1:55:14 <希尔凡> 一下子逼格好低（没事  
1:55:34 还没说羊癫疯（x

\----- R18糟糕部分开始注意！！！------  
1:57:23 <希尔凡> 拉克丝会性骚扰凡凡吗【？  
1:57:49 会吧  
1:59:51 <希尔凡> 毕竟老女人又得天天在外面装慈善照顾孩子  
1:59:57 <希尔凡> 心里早就压抑死了吧【。。  
2:02:05 <希尔凡> 虽然女rape小男孩一般还会有那种什么逼着小男孩给她舔阴之类的  
2:02:15 <希尔凡> 果然希尔凡最后还是死了比较好【？  
2:02:40 还会逼希尔凡吸她的咪咪？  
2:02:56 <希尔凡> 是啊，说点恶心的话  
2:02:56 然后希尔凡看到发育的胸部就恶心  
2:03:04 <希尔凡> 结果换了个世界观  
2:03:07 <希尔凡> 希尔凡还是恐女了【^  
2:03:09 女性恐惧症get  
2:04:18 希尔凡，这就是我爱你的方式了（……  
2:04:49 <希尔凡> 很符合这个群的群名  
2:05:23 会玩弄希尔凡的舌头和咪咪！用别针刺穿吗！  
2:05:37 <希尔凡> 但是在外不能留下痕迹被其它孩子怀疑吧  
2:05:40 然后挂奇奇怪怪的东西或者扯一扯  
2:05:50 所以只有舌头和咪咪xxx  
2:06:24 玩过火了希尔凡下不了床的时候就给他放一天假休息  
2:06:35 但是希尔凡还是会尽量爬起来的  
2:06:47 因为要不然接下来的一天还会很难熬（？  
2:07:02 只要能站起来就要装作没事的样子回去  
2:07:13 晕也要晕在拉克丝的门外面！  
2:07:28 <希尔凡> 周围小伙伴看看他啊【？  
\------------------------------

2:07:36 <希尔凡> 不过除了知道魔兽会把孩子吃掉外还知道什么别的吗  
2:07:41 <希尔凡> 毕竟在拉克丝身边五年  
2:07:46 <希尔凡> 间歇会发现什么吧  
2:08:07 <希尔凡> 比如到底上头是谁在指使拉克丝啊如何联系啊破绽啊什么的【？  
2:08:11 知道，骰个d10看看知道的程度吧，1最低10最高  
2:08:31 <希尔凡> 这备注我真的改不了了  
2:08:39 <希尔凡> 我好想用我之前丢出的那个10【。。  
2:09:11 知道拉克丝会定时对外面报备，每个孩子都有编号和档案  
2:09:20 如果死了一个都会很麻烦  
2:09:35 拉克丝也不敢随便处死孩子  
2:10:27 是用一个水晶球联系的  
2:11:00 拉克丝会跪着听指示，跪着汇报，看起来就很卑微  
2:11:19 每次那之后希尔凡就会受到更过分的欺负  
2:11:23 大概是发泄  
2:11:45 拉克丝经常看起来精神压力很大  
2:11:45 <希尔凡> 中年老社畜的悲哀  
2:11:52 <希尔凡> 哇卡路【个鬼  
2:12:06 <希尔凡> 精神压力很大是因为孩子的出品不理想吗  
2:12:24 因为比不过金鹿孤儿院  
2:13:14 不过听说黑鹫孤儿院那边更菜 她一有空就说那边的坏话，你还听说那边的sister自杀了  
2:13:17 <希尔凡> 对不起青狮脑子太笨了【……  
2:13:20 <希尔凡> 哦哦哦  
2:13:24 <希尔凡> 黑鹫牛比  
2:13:27 <希尔凡> 草青狮混最惨【……  
2:13:40 所以青狮这边她就指望你冲业绩  
2:13:41 <希尔凡> 自杀那时拉克丝反应怎样  
2:13:47 狂喜乱舞  
2:14:05 满口污言秽语诅咒金鹿那边也倒霉  
2:14:12 这样她就能升官发财  
2:14:17 走上人生巅峰了  
2:14:24 <希尔凡> 指望我冲业绩还把人弄那么菠萝菠萝别怪你没升官  
2:15:38 辅助的sister是个男性，过来主要教体育  
2:15:42 叫艾米尔  
2:15:56 <希尔凡> 摁？他来青狮的吗  
2:15:59 听说是黑鹫那边出事之后被调职的  
2:16:01 对  
2:16:36 <希尔凡> 艾米尔知道我和sister这样那样的事情么  
2:16:50 不知道  
2:16:58 他不负责汇报  
2:17:00 <希尔凡> 不行啊你【……  
2:17:08 也不会进出办公室  
2:17:15 沉默寡言  
2:17:22 只是经常和菲利克斯手合  
2:25:14 另外这个里面孩子们只有定位器  
2:25:23 其他的孩子们  
2:25:54 在耳朵后面  
2:26:43 <希尔凡> 好的，拆除的方法知道吗  
2:27:06 你自己是手术拆掉的  
2:27:25 因为会影响眼睛的工作  
2:27:33 所以就把耳朵的那个拆掉了  
2:28:26 <希尔凡> 如果我未来想给其它人拆能办到吗2333  
2:28:41 骰个d2吧  
2:28:56 看你手术有没有麻醉  
2:29:13 <希尔凡> 没麻醉好疼……  
2:29:27 <希尔凡> 这是麻醉了还是没  
2:29:40 哦这个是知道/不知道  
2:29:48 知道，那就没麻醉  
2:30:07 真的很痛，大概知道  
2:30:11 <希尔凡> 好疼但是值得（……  
2:30:20 估计是黑手术，没有申请到麻药  
2:30:37 就绑起来切了  
2:30:52 <希尔凡> 眼睁睁看着眼球被挖出来吗【。  
2:31:11 <希尔凡> 这样脑子还没坏希尔凡原来san应该很高【……  
2:31:19 <希尔凡> 到最后折磨得只剩20了【。  
2:31:40 不过这次再额外掉1d6吧  
2:31:49 没有麻醉被挖眼  
2:31:56 的代价  
2:32:56 <希尔凡> 对我好点！！！！！  
2:33:05 19！  
2:33:09 好坚强！  
2:33:20 只不过是疼而已  
2:33:29 “我不是应该习惯了吗”  
2:34:03 <希尔凡> 和哥哥的还是很不一样呢【……  
2:34:14 <希尔凡> 原本觉得哥哥走了可以终于正常地生活了  
2:34:20 <希尔凡> 没想到7岁以后才是地狱的开始【？  
2:35:27 <希尔凡> 但如果能因此救下其他孩子的话也值得了【……  
2:35:42 <希尔凡> 努力活下去就是为了这个吧【？  
2:35:49 是吧！  
2:36:12 但是五年里的尝试都化为了一次一次的电击……？  
2:36:27 甚至你觉得拉克丝很享受你反抗的样子  
2:36:38 为了找到借口惩罚你而高兴不已  
2:37:52 要是你一直不犯错，拉克丝就会变得伊拉伊拉的  
2:38:01 对其他孩子的监视变得很严  
2:38:15 惩罚希尔凡之后精神就会放松下来  
2:38:24 工作也会稍微懈怠一点  
2:38:47 一种奇妙的平衡（  
2:38:55 <希尔凡> 变态啊！！！  
2:39:00 <希尔凡> 大人也不过如此嘛真脆弱【。。  
2:39:12 <希尔凡> 还得我故意犯错给她解压  
2:39:15 是呀^_^  
2:39:33 希尔凡好成熟哦（  
2:40:02 不过比较有职业道德（？的是如果希尔凡真的没犯什么错  
2:40:10 她不会莫名其妙地惩罚希尔凡  
2:40:20 可能是某种奇怪的底线吧  
2:40:30 <希尔凡> 在奇怪的地方上有偏执也很没用的大人【？  
2:40:31 只是会变得伊拉伊拉  
2:41:00 <希尔凡> 看着希尔凡犯错明明嘴上在教训表情却是笑着的【  
2:41:14 一般来说一个月一次对拉克丝来说就足够了（  
2:41:20 但是她不会拒绝更多  
2:41:25 <希尔凡> 月经啊！！！！！！！！！  
2:41:27 （经期综合症  
2:42:02 毕竟也要给希尔凡的身体恢复的时间  
2:42:19 玩太过火出事了她也承担不起


	2. 【希尔凡线】一直在查户口的导入前回忆杀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希尔凡和每个pc（play character）聊天  
> 轻松的一章

~与帝弥的回忆杀~

20:23:56 关于为什么希尔凡会叫帝弥殿下的问题（  
20:24:16 你们自己决定吧！  
20:24:21 <希尔凡> 话剧演过王子这之后就会开玩笑叫他殿下？不过名字也会叫叫  
20:24:27 <帝弥托利> 可以  
20:24:47 希尔凡演骑士吗  
20:25:09 <希尔凡> 菲力适合骑士吧  
20:26:38 那希尔凡演一棵树吧（  
20:26:48 举着树的牌子  
20:27:20 在王子对骑士说台词的时候随着风轻轻摇摆（  
20:27:25 <帝弥托利> 馬吐人言⋯⋯  
20:29:38 <希尔凡> 就是因为话剧没有一句台词所以不平要在台下喊个够（…  
20:30:14 <希尔凡> 我也想说出殿下我把我的全身与全心交付于您我的生命我的剑都只为您存在这样帅气的话啊.jpg

20:48:45 <希尔凡> 殿下殿下，希尔凡曾经有问过你外面的世界是什么样的，想知道那里有除了修女以外正常的大人吗？  
20:51:27 <帝弥托利> 有啊，外面有很多的大人，比如我們的父母。  
20:52:28 <希尔凡> “父母？！你见到他们了？那他们为什么要把我们丢…送来孤儿院？”  
20:53:48 <帝弥托利> 不，我沒有見到他們，僅借是知道而已。嗯⋯⋯這個問題啊⋯⋯  
20:54:27 <帝弥托利> 大概是我們有什麼地方讓他們不堪負擔吧。  
20:55:10 <希尔凡> “这样啊，那你见到了其他什么样的大人呢？”  
20:56:39 <帝弥托利> 「沒有見過啦，希爾凡，你對大人的事很感興趣嗎？」  
20:57:35 <希尔凡> “哎，毕竟我们只能见到sister吧？我也想知道外面有没有其他漂亮的大姐姐啊～”  
20:58:01 <希尔凡> “没有见过？那到底殿下你出去是表演给谁看的啊？”  
21:00:00 <帝弥托利> （kp剛告訴我還真是表演給大人的）  
21:00:27 （抱歉我一边做早饭煎蛋hhhh  
21:00:31 <希尔凡> （好的我等你修正（  
21:01:00 <帝弥托利> 就算我沒說過沒有見過（⋯⋯）  
21:02:07 <希尔凡> 那我要摆出狗狗眼让他意识到我知道你在胡说（……  
21:03:03 <帝弥托利> 「表演給大人們⋯⋯會給我們鼓掌，還會有採訪之類的。當然會很有多美麗的女性⋯⋯不過在我看來，遠遠比不上我們的修女大人哦。」  
21:04:02 <希尔凡> （本気か  
21:04:46 <希尔凡> “这样啊……对了，殿下是怎么出去的？孤儿院周围都是森林吧？难道用书里见到的那种飞机？”  
21:11:53 <帝弥托利> 「我是坐船出去的。⋯⋯好了，不要叫我殿下了。」  
21:12:20 <希尔凡> “是，帝弥托利～”  
21:12:47 <希尔凡> “船……外面是海吗？航行了多久……？”  
21:14:21 <帝弥托利> 「真是啊，不管被你怎麼叫都讓我感覺很不好意思。多久嗎？大概兩個小時。」  
21:16:28 <希尔凡> “那么，王子殿下？Dima？”促狭地笑了笑，“两个小时，好像也不是很久，是这种很大的船吗？”拿来船只图册指给帝弥看  
21:17:45 <帝弥托利> 「不是的。更小的⋯⋯啊，是這種。」  
21:17:57 <帝弥托利> 給他指小型快艇  
21:19:27 <希尔凡> “好酷！”  
21:19:56 <希尔凡> “对了，那你有遇到其他孩子吗？我听说其他孤儿院的孩子也会去表演？”  
21:28:49 <帝弥托利> 「嗯，有呢。遇到了很多別的孤兒院的孩子，比如說⋯⋯艾爾啊、庫羅德啊。」  
21:30:20 <希尔凡> “都是什么人？啊，艾尔好像是女孩子的名字？”两眼发亮  
21:35:57 <帝弥托利> 「⋯⋯就如你所想的，艾爾是個有點嚴肅的女孩子。庫羅德的話，眼睛⋯⋯閃亮亮的？」  
21:36:53 <希尔凡> “眼睛闪亮亮的？和殿下你的眼睛一样？”  
21:37:17 <帝弥托利> 「我的眼睛哪裡閃亮⋯⋯」  
21:38:24 <希尔凡> “很好看啊～虽然只有一只，但是已经足够漂亮了。是不是老天觉得你一下子有两只那么漂亮的眼睛太嫉妒才拿走一只的啊”吃吃笑  
21:42:32 <帝弥托利> 「哈哈哈哈，對姐姐用的招數用在我身上可是浪費啊。」  
21:44:29 <希尔凡> “反正殿下你可爱到足够可以被看作女孩子了也没差吧？”眨眨眼，“所以，那个艾尔和库罗德……他们那边的孤儿院是什么样的？和我们这边一样吗？”  
21:48:17 <帝弥托利> 「這是什麼話，我哪裡都不像女孩子吧。嗯⋯⋯我們沒有特別聊過這方面的話題，偶爾提到感覺是差不多的。」  
21:50:06 <希尔凡> “哼嗯……那，除了那两个人和来看表演的大人外，殿下还有遇到谁么？”顿了顿然后坏笑着看，“让殿下……特别在意的人？”  
21:50:45 <帝弥托利> 「⋯⋯什麼意思，特別在意的人？沒⋯⋯沒有。」  
21:51:05 <希尔凡> “咦~殿下，是不是脸红了？”  
21:51:16 <帝弥托利> 「沒有！」  
21:52:08 （帝弥白皙的瓷娃娃一般的脸上，浮起一抹红晕  
21:52:33 <希尔凡> “谁呀，谁呀？”八卦地逼近，“不然，不好意思说的话，写在手心上告诉我？就像我们以前一直玩的猜字游戏那样~”  
21:55:35 <帝弥托利> 紅著臉後退了一步。「不，我⋯⋯沒有。不要逼問我了，希爾凡！」  
21:57:09 <希尔凡> “噗……好的好的，这次就饶过殿下吧。”大笑，“呀～～有机会的话真想见见呢～让殿下这么兵荒马乱的人～～”  
22:13:33 这部分的导入结束）

~与梅姐姐的回忆杀~  
11:45:28 希尔凡要问姐姐吗）  
11:45:46 <希尔凡> （我又来查户口了（……  
11:47:38 古廉走之后的某一天和姐姐聊天？  
11:48:20 <希尔凡> （感觉姐姐刚来希尔凡就会对她很好奇吧  
11:50:22 那就梅姐姐来之后不久的第一次单独见面……？  
11:50:44 <希尔凡> （真心库罗德啊，C支援疯狂查户口  
12:08:27 <希尔凡> （想想那就大概还是下午茶茶会时间？特地约了梅姐姐聊天  
12:09:01 <梅尔赛德司> （好呀  
12:10:14 <希尔凡> “呀～梅尔塞德斯，谢谢你能来，今天的你也很美丽呢。”  
12:12:04 <梅尔赛德司> “呵呵……谢谢你，希尔凡。这种说法很像大人呢。”  
12:14:23 <梅尔赛德司> 在茶会桌边落座，双手叠在膝上望着他的眼睛，等待邀请人发言。  
12:15:13 <希尔凡> “在这个孤儿院里我也确实算大人了？”眨眨眼，“但是没想到还会有比我更大的……梅尔塞德斯，你很特别呢。”  
12:15:44 <希尔凡> “大家都是从很小的时候就来这里了，我还是第一次碰到你这样……突然进来的？”  
12:17:43 <梅尔赛德司> “嗯~因为一些特殊的原因，我被托付到这里了。大家都很友善，真的太好了~”  
12:18:10 <希尔凡> “特殊的原因？之前梅尔塞德斯在别的什么地方吗？”  
12:23:04 <梅尔赛德司> “新的父亲和我们不太和睦，母亲就带我离开了。然后……”露出有点苦涩的笑容，“我被托付给教会。对我这个年龄的人来说，能让我待着的就只有这里了吧~？”  
12:23:51 <梅尔赛德司> “为什么对这个好奇呢，希尔凡？”  
12:24:23 <希尔凡> “这样……啊，不好意思，好像让你回想起不太好的回忆。”  
12:25:17 <希尔凡> “就是……好奇嘛。”笑了，“我出生后就在这里，也没去过外面的世界，所以看到你从外面到这里来，就觉得好稀奇？”  
12:27:12 <梅尔赛德司> “那也都是过去了~你很擅长关心人哦，谢谢你。”笑着站起身，给自己和对方沏茶，然后把茶杯推到他面前。“请吧。要说外面的世界……嗯……我倒觉得这里更好呢。”  
12:28:08 <希尔凡> 看着冒着热气的茶杯，但是没喝，手支腮靠在桌子上：“为什么会这么说？外面不好吗？”  
12:41:25 <梅尔赛德司> “毕竟，这里不用考虑其他的事情呢。家庭，与大人的相处，经济方面也是……”  
12:44:19 <希尔凡> “经济方面……？啊，外面的世界，有种叫钱的概念是吧？”  
12:50:10 <梅尔赛德司> "是呀。没有那种东西的话，就什么也做不到……"  
12:53:52 <希尔凡> “唔嗯……原来如此，钱也是个问题吗……”沉思片刻后，扬起声调，“那，你说的那个教会……就是他们把你送到这里来的？”  
12:55:09 <梅尔赛德司> “嗯。这里是很适合我的地方呢。有新的家人，也能帮得上大家的忙。”  
12:57:40 <希尔凡> “确实啊，这里衣食无忧，快乐得像伊甸园一样。”笑了一下  
12:58:05 <梅尔赛德司> “阿啦~希尔凡想说什么呢？”  
13:00:46 <希尔凡> “没～什么？只是觉得好有意思，我一直希望能够出去，你却是从外面进来的。”低下头，刘海遮住前额与真实的表情，“如果女神存在的话……还真是不讲理呢。”  
13:03:42 <梅尔赛德司> “我觉得……要是希尔凡的话，一定能在外面的世界活得很好。”  
13:04:07 <梅尔赛德司> “只要到了领养的年龄就可以离开这里了，很期待那一天吗？”  
13:05:05 <希尔凡> “期待哦，期待到每时每刻都在想这件事呢。”  
13:05:11 <希尔凡> 满脸笑容（  
13:05:39 <希尔凡> “梅尔塞德斯呢？虽然会在这里呆几年，最终还是会被领养出去的吧。”  
13:06:47 <梅尔赛德司> “是呢。等到了年龄，就要回到外面去……我想，如果以后的养父母同意的话，我会在成年后回教会来。”  
13:07:02 <希尔凡> “成为新的sister什么的？”  
13:09:31 <梅尔赛德司> “如果能做到的话，那就再好不过了。也许等希尔凡长大成人回来的时候，会在这里又一次见到我~”  
13:12:27 <希尔凡> “嗯——如果有那一天的话？不过梅尔塞德斯做sister吗，有点难想象啊……”  
13:12:43 <希尔凡> “应该会是个对孩子都很好，会保护孩子们的好修女吧？”  
13:13:53 <梅尔赛德司> “当然。保护年幼的人，是年长者们应该做的事吧？”  
13:15:26 <希尔凡> “是啊……”喃喃自语，“我作为年长者，也得保护其他人呢。”  
13:16:34 <梅尔赛德司> “希尔凡很努力呢。不过……”  
13:16:48 <梅尔赛德司> 拉住他的手，在手心里划下一个问号。  
13:17:13 <梅尔赛德司> “对你来说，现在也要保护他们吗？”  
13:19:15 <希尔凡> “为什么要这么说？年长者应该做的事，不是你说的吗？”勉强笑笑  
13:19:47 <梅尔赛德司> “嗯~也对呢。希尔凡今年几岁了？”  
13:20:16 （8？  
13:20:37 <梅尔赛德司> （我进来是9岁，他应该是8没错  
13:21:01 <希尔凡> “嗯……8岁了？”  
13:21:30 <梅尔赛德司> “我今年9岁啦。……呵呵，你也是要被姐姐保护的哦。”  
13:23:52 <希尔凡> “欸、……哎呀，这可真是。”没办法地笑出来“这可真是没想到。”  
13:24:34 <梅尔赛德司> “年龄就是难以想象的东西。……啊，茶冷掉了。”  
13:24:40 <希尔凡> “好哦，梅尔塞德斯，请保护我吧……”  
13:24:41 <希尔凡> “啊  
13:24:45 <希尔凡> “不好意思”  
13:24:54 <希尔凡> “一直没顾得上喝”  
13:24:58 <希尔凡> 笑着拿起茶杯喝了口  
13:25:08 <希尔凡> 还有点温热，润进了喉咙里  
13:25:09 <梅尔赛德司> “没关系。”把茶杯拿回来，向他眨眨眼。“……要试试煮奶茶吗？”  
13:25:55 <希尔凡> “好啊，我来帮你吧～作为交换，和我多讲讲外面的世界可以吗？”  
13:26:56 <梅尔赛德司> “我记得的不太多，能让你感兴趣就好了~唔，牛奶应该放在哪里呢……”  
13:27:50 <希尔凡> “在这啦，梅尔塞德斯刚刚来还不知道修女老是乱放东西的毛病吧？”笑着递过去  
13:29:52 <梅尔赛德司> “谢谢你。”接过瓶子，像小时候夸奖弟弟一样无比顺手地揉了揉他头发。“完全不知道呢……之后要来帮修女整理一下了。”  
13:31:59 <梅尔赛德司> （和希尔凡一同度过了一段只属于两人的时间.jpg  
13:32:13 <希尔凡> “修女可不喜欢他人指出她的毛病哦。唔，不要真的把我当小弟弟啦……”  
13:32:15 （perfect tea time

~和英谷的回忆杀~  
23:21:13 就在7月1号或者2号一起玩的时候  
23:21:21 希尔凡和英谷莉特随便聊聊天？  
23:23:40 <希尔凡> （古廉已经走了后？  
23:24:17 对！  
23:24:29 古廉五月走的  
23:24:31 现在七月了  
23:24:44 <希尔凡> （呜哇两个月了  
23:24:44 古廉走之前大声对英谷莉特说会回来娶她  
23:25:22 <英谷莉特> （……谷莉特很开心吧，一直在等他回来的样子？我们有没有约定个具体的时间点呀，比如一年啥的……  
23:25:32 <英谷莉特> （等等，英谷几岁  
23:25:34 （等他成年  
23:25:38 9岁  
23:25:54 <希尔凡> （成年回来接她？  
23:26:16 是  
23:28:09 <希尔凡> “呀……英谷莉特，和往常一样吃得很开心呢。”在食堂坐到旁边  
23:28:34 <英谷莉特> “毕竟今天有满满的烟熏肉呢”  
23:29:21 （古廉临走用铁丝包裹银纸和小珠子做了一个戒指给英谷莉特  
23:29:28 （英谷莉特一直戴着这样  
23:29:31 <希尔凡> “不错哦，看到你元气满满吃饭的样子我也会有食欲啊”笑着吃了口  
23:30:15 <英谷莉特> “是吗~那我可要快点吃，不要让你抢走我的份。……唉，不知道古廉在外面能不能吃到这么好吃的肉了……收养他的人应该不会是个素食主义者吧？”说着，摸了摸小戒指  
23:31:48 <英谷莉特> “你说，会不会有天他会给我们寄信回来呢？”（KP这个以前走的人是没有寄信回来过的吧？还是会有？）  
23:32:37 （没有呢  
23:33:19 <英谷莉特> 那么，说着，英谷莉特有点伤心，因为她想起来以前离开的人都没有寄信回来过。但是还是有点期待。  
23:33:32 <希尔凡> “啊……嗯，应该？”笑笑，“……不过，也说不定会在外面被花花世界迷了眼，忙得忘记了呢。”  
23:34:02 <英谷莉特> “古廉才不是你那样的人！”  
23:35:20 <希尔凡> “噗啊。喂喂，这可有点伤人！”故作伤心，“没必要用我做比喻吧？？”  
23:37:12 <英谷莉特> “是你先提起的吧……唉。不过，的确，我也没有去过外面的世界。那一定是比这里有更多好玩的东西的地方吧。古廉也说不准真的把我们给忘记了……要是我能快点被领养出去的话，说不定就能够去找他玩啦。”（KP我们一般几岁会被领养）  
23:37:41 <英谷莉特> （我可以做出什么被领养的促进措施吗。在我看来。比如说好好学习之类的？  
23:38:12 <希尔凡> “英谷莉特，”忽然很严肃地握住她的手  
23:38:48 （6-12岁  
23:38:52 （没有什么规律  
23:39:04 （凭运气！  
23:39:11 <英谷莉特> “什么……？”  
23:39:12 （做个乖孩子吧  
23:39:52 <希尔凡> “答应我……不要想着早点出去好吗？你不想离开孤儿院里的大家吧？”  
23:40:08 <希尔凡> “菲力克斯，帝弥托利，如果你离开了，他们也会寂寞的。”  
23:40:58 <英谷莉特> “……是……呢……在外面的话，如果领养的家庭离得很远，就没法像现在一样了吧。”  
23:41:34 <英谷莉特> （希尔凡是几岁啦  
23:41:38 <英谷莉特> （11岁吗  
23:41:40 （11  
23:42:11 （听说年底之前就有人会领养他了  
23:42:16 （正在办手续  
23:42:19 （希尔凡  
23:42:21 <希尔凡> “是吧——而且，像英谷莉特那么能吃，要是把领养家庭吃垮了可不好～”迅速恢复放松的态度玩笑道  
23:43:27 <英谷莉特> “这就不用你担心了啦！但是希尔凡快到被领养的年纪了吧。你离开的话，大家也会很寂寞吧……”  
23:44:50 <英谷莉特> “刚才那么说的话……希尔凡你不想出去吗？”  
23:45:13 <希尔凡> “是啊……我也快了呢。”声音有点低下来  
23:45:35 <英谷莉特> “明明像你说的，外面才是……花花世界什么的。应该有很多漂亮的小姑娘吧。”（这里还有这个设定吗）  
23:45:45 <希尔凡> 但是迅速笑了笑，“哦，这是个有点难回答的问题。”  
23:45:48 <希尔凡> “是啊——”  
23:46:07 （有的  
23:46:48 <希尔凡> “到底是出去看看漂亮女孩子们好呢，还是留在这里陪大家，好难抉择啊……”  
23:47:32 <英谷莉特> “真的？我以为你只需要花一秒来思考这个问题。不过算了，你愿意‘改过自新’我也轻松很多啦……但是，总觉得你今天有点怪怪的呢。发生了什么吗？”  
23:48:00 <英谷莉特> （所以我们差不多也吃完饭了……吧？是不是该上课还是去玩了。  
23:48:21 <希尔凡> “呀～毕竟这个孤儿院里也有不少漂亮的女孩子哦？”眨眨眼，“就是一般的我啊，有什么怪怪的吗？”  
23:49:34 （英谷莉特可以过心理学的  
23:55:21 <英谷莉特> （显然英谷看不穿凡凡） “是吗，是我多心了。啊——你不会是身体又不舒服了吧？给，我最后剩下的这块肉就让给你啦。多吃一点多吃一点？”  
23:57:03 <希尔凡> “哇哇我已经吃够了—”含糊吃下几口咽下去，“哎，没事的，说来每次身体不好晕过去的时候也给你们造成很大麻烦了啊。”  
23:57:03 <希尔凡> 2019-12-06  
0:00:23 <英谷莉特> “没有啦，比起我们的麻烦，你自己更难过吧？……讲真，你应该多锻炼点，每次都那么懒，真的会身体弱的哦？嗯，下次要督促你和我一起绕着孤儿院跑十圈。”  
0:01:48 <希尔凡> “等下那真的会死的请不要开玩笑”严肃地用上敬语  
0:03:57 <英谷莉特> “嗯。的确你锻炼不足。一开始十圈有点太多了。那就从三圈开始！”英谷似乎很坚决要用锻炼让希尔凡的身体好起来。  
0:06:51 <希尔凡> “不不不……呀，这不是刚吃完饭吗？我们好好地看看书喝喝茶？最近sister好像新添了一些骑士故事书哦？”  
0:07:05 <希尔凡> 讪笑着把英谷往书房推  
0:07:22 <英谷莉特> “啊，真的？在哪里？什么名字？”  
0:08:12 <英谷莉特> 英谷莉特的眼睛闪亮起来  
0:08:58 （云间的骑士吗xxx  
0:09:15 <英谷莉特> （……可以……  
0:09:30 <希尔凡> “记得好像是……”熟练地报出一串新增的书单名  
0:10:33 （就到这里？英谷去看书了！  
0:11:06 <英谷莉特> 可以~因为看到了好看的书，所以英谷莉特忘记了刚才交谈中那淡淡的阴霾，重新恢复了无忧无虑的笑容。

~与芙莲的回忆杀~  
9:58:39 <芙莲> “哎，这里是……”一个人乱逛到了保健室  
9:58:49 <芙莲> (你怎么在保健室  
9:59:23 希尔凡裹着薄被子睡得很不安稳  
9:59:34 <芙莲> “里面有什么人在吗”偷偷摸摸偷偷摸摸靠近  
9:59:42 牙齿咬得紧紧的  
10:00:01 身体蜷缩成一圈  
10:00:58 <希尔凡> (_ _).｡o○  
10:01:16 <芙莲> 掀开帘子一角往里看“这个人生病了吗……好可怜……”  
10:01:42 （希尔凡感觉到了光  
10:01:49 （就醒了？  
10:01:57 （光敏型希尔凡  
10:02:30 <芙莲> (咦这么快 那我赶在他醒之前给他擦擦头上的汗  
10:02:41 （用什么  
10:02:52 <芙莲> (我可是随身带手绢的淑女  
10:02:56 <希尔凡> “嗯……哇”被吓了一跳立刻缩到床角，恍惚间才看清了脸，“欸、谁……？”  
10:02:57 （^ ^  
10:03:05 <希尔凡> （我之前没看过芙莲吧  
10:03:11 （陌生的小女孩  
10:03:37 <芙莲> “哇，对不起，把你吵醒了……因为看到你很难受”  
10:04:36 <希尔凡> “啊，没事……你是新来的吗？”好奇打量，“我叫希尔凡，你呢？”  
10:06:17 <芙莲> “你好希尔凡，我叫芙莲，的确是今天刚来这里，只不过不是这里的人，我会在这里住一段时间。”打量回去“你感觉好些了吗？”  
10:06:58 <希尔凡> “欸……不是这里的人？好稀奇啊。你从外面来的？”  
10:07:20 <希尔凡> “没事，我已经醒了，让你看到这么难看的样子真是抱歉~”  
10:11:13 <芙莲> “嗯，是从外面来的哦，这里能看到很多年龄相仿的人，芙莲喜欢这里”直接爬到上椅子坐下看着希尔凡“没关系哦，希尔凡不舒服就再休息一会吧，芙莲会在这里陪着你的”  
10:12:45 <希尔凡> “是吗？我都没出去过外面，还不知道外头是什么样子的。”笑吟吟看着她，“可以和我讲讲吗？没有小孩子？都是大人？”  
10:15:11 <芙莲> “外面有森林，有海，唯独没有小孩子哦，芙莲身边都是大人。”  
10:16:57 <希尔凡> “那……芙莲有爸爸妈妈吗？我们都是因为没有父母被送到这里来的，既然小芙莲你没有来这里，就是有爸爸妈妈吧？”  
10:19:55 <芙莲> (稍等我离开10分钟  
10:30:25 <芙莲> “母亲大人……已经不在了，但是父亲大人很疼爱芙莲，所以才会带芙莲来这里。”  
10:30:25 <芙莲> (我可以边说话边观察一下周围吗，例如桌上有什么药？希尔凡有没有外伤什么的  
10:32:19 （有小药箱  
10:32:25 （没有外伤  
10:34:14 <希尔凡> “父亲大人……这样…父亲大人吗……”低声念了念，“感觉，芙莲的父亲大人很厉害啊，孤儿院一般好像都不让老师以外的外人进来呢。”  
10:41:27 <芙莲> “嗯！父亲大人很厉害的！”听到希尔凡夸父亲大人显得很高兴“希尔凡是什么时候来的呢”  
10:42:24 <希尔凡> “我从有记忆起就在这里了哦，”微笑，“在这里的大家也基本都是，在很小很小的时候就被送过来了……啊，梅尔塞德斯倒是9岁才来的。”  
10:47:37 <芙莲> “嗯……希尔凡……不用微笑也可以哦，因为明明不是能笑得出来的事情吧”变得有点沮丧“因为如果没有父亲大人的话，那种事情，芙莲……根本无法想象啊”  
10:50:12 <希尔凡> “但是，我们有sister在？”回答的语气有点漫不经心，“在外面不是也是这么宣传的吗？我们有完善的设施，温馨的大家庭，培养出来的孩子都是精英……芙莲在外头有听过孤儿院的消息吗？”  
10:55:00 <芙莲> “没有呢，如果真的像希尔凡说的这样……为什么梦里会露出那么痛苦的表情呢……”  
10:57:34 <希尔凡> “啊，可能是我不小心梦到下午茶时间被抢走最喜欢的点心了。”吐下舌，“那个很好吃啊，但是每次看看英谷莉特和菲力克斯流口水的表情就不忍心不让给他们了……”  
11:02:10 <芙莲> （芙莲看出了你在说假话，但是不打算拆穿你）  
11:02:10 <芙莲> “那下次能带芙莲一起参加吗，芙莲也会把自己喜欢的点心带来的。芙莲也会做和许多朋友一起下午茶的梦哦”  
11:04:34 <希尔凡> “可以哦，”笑起来，“不过作为交换，芙莲下次也可以带大家去外面玩吗？”  
11:04:50 <希尔凡> “我也想出去看看外面的漂亮大姐姐啊～”  
11:06:07 <芙莲> “只要向父亲大人撒娇，想必他会同意吧，毕竟父亲大人最宠爱芙莲了。”  
11:07:20 <希尔凡> “真的吗？那要拉勾勾哦？”眼睛忽然变得亮起来，“有机会的话，一定要带 大 家 出去？”在大家两个字上加重了语气  
11:09:10 <芙莲> “嗯？”和希尔凡拉钩，很不可思议的感觉“一起在外面办茶会，一定会很开心吧。希尔凡有什么想去的地方吗”  
11:10:12 <希尔凡> 僵硬了一下：“想去的地方？……这个还真没想过……”  
11:10:20 <希尔凡> “嗯……出去的话就能知道了吧。”  
11:11:40 <芙莲> “那芙莲先邀请你来家里玩，不仅是你，还有你的朋友”开心畅想起来“那时候再慢慢想吧，一定能想到呃”  
11:11:49 <芙莲> (*一定能想到的  
11:13:01 <希尔凡> “好啊……如果有那一天的话。  
11:13:41 <希尔凡> “芙莲，即便我不在了也要遵守承诺哦？带大家一起出去。”  
11:14:12 <希尔凡> “你的话，说不定可以办得到呢，毕竟只有你有超厉害的父亲大人”  
11:14:27 <芙莲> “不在了，你是要自己一个人去哪里吗”  
11:15:22 <希尔凡> “没有啊，我年底之前就可能要被领养走了嘛。到时候家里父母不知道允不允许让我来和你们参加茶会了？”  
11:15:47 <希尔凡> “但是其它像菲力克斯他们，不知道要几年才能……被领养。在这之前去外面玩玩我想也不错？”  
11:17:49 <芙莲> 苦恼的想了一下“少了希尔凡一定会很寂寞吧，下次见到父亲大人我会拜托他，在希尔凡被领养之前，一起在外面办茶会”  
11:28:10 <希尔凡> “啊……不用急着说，不如说不要现在就去说好吗？”像是想起了什么，忽然显得有点紧张，“毕竟我们的sister，呃，很爱我们，如果让她知道我想出去什么的，说不定会很伤心的。”  
11:29:01 <希尔凡> “等……等有机会吧。在获得sister的同意之后，再去找你的父亲大人说也不迟？”  
11:29:40 <芙莲> “好的，既然是希尔凡希望的。”犹豫了一下“虽然芙莲很希望大家能陪芙莲一起在外面过生日呢。”  
11:31:19 <希尔凡> “生日？芙莲生日是什么时候啊？”  
11:36:35 <芙莲> “这个月12号就是芙莲的生日，不过11号就要回去了”有点难过的表情“这之前我们能征得修女姐姐的同意吗”  
11:38:16 <希尔凡> “12号？12号啊……”念了念，“嗯，有点难啊。不过努力一下的话总会有办法的？芙莲到时也可以一起帮忙？”  
11:39:14 <芙莲> “恩！只要是芙莲能办到的事，会帮忙的”


	3. 【希尔凡线】波澜壮阔的导入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修女随着自己心意虐待希尔凡，伤痕累累的希尔凡晕倒在梅尔塞德斯的怀抱里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常生动的针对儿童的暴力虐待，介意的一定一定不要看！

8:46:20 7月2日晚上拉克丝又在玩耍的时候捏了捏你的肩膀，让你晚上十点过去  
8:53:42 <希尔凡> 今晚上吗  
8:53:53 嗯  
8:54:28 <希尔凡> 也只能过去了呢（。  
\----  
8:53:44 7月2号晚十点，小孩子的熄灯时间，希尔凡注意到走到修女办公室的时候菲利克斯跟在身后。  
8:54:33 <菲力克斯> 你在干什么！  
8:55:26 <希尔凡> “修女找我有点事，倒是菲力克斯怎么现在还没睡？”  
9:03:34 <菲力克斯> “哼，没什么”  
9:04:51 然后就回房间吗？还是有什么别的行动？  
9:06:04 <希尔凡> “嘘，嘘，”安抚菲力克斯，“别担心，我很快就回来和你们睡觉了。菲力克斯也早点睡吧？”捏捏他手腕  
\----  
9:07:32 <希尔凡> 捏他手腕的时候在他手腕上写：听话，别被修女发现了  
（此处菲力克斯因为灵感失败并没有感觉到（。）  
\----  
9:11:38 然后你就进了门  
9:11:51 门里拉克丝今天显得心情特别好  
9:12:25 她锁上门，喀嗒落锁的声音让你的心跟着一坠  
9:12:35 <希尔凡> “……晚安，Sister，发生了什么好事吗？”静静地看着她  
9:12:49 “希尔凡，过来，到我怀里来。”  
9:13:01 她慈爱地笑着，带着恶毒的弧度  
9:13:15 <希尔凡> 走过去  
9:13:17 她坐在沙发上  
9:14:20 把你揽进怀里，像是真正的母亲一样，但是她手臂的力量很大，因为兴奋而大力压迫着希尔凡的肩膀  
9:14:31 今天我弄到了一个好东西  
9:14:51 ，她抑制不住地开心  
9:15:05 作为你最近都很乖的奖励  
9:15:11 就和你一起看吧。  
9:15:23 <希尔凡> “嗯……是，什么呢？”忍耐着疼痛，观察一下房间周围  
9:15:30 她抬手打开了电视，电视开始播放录像带  
9:15:54 电视屏幕一下子就吸引了你的注意。  
9:15:59 那是古廉  
9:16:16 <希尔凡> “……！”一下屏住了呼吸  
9:16:21 <希尔凡> 什么样子的古廉  
9:16:30 摄像机应该是被摆在三脚架上的吧，几个你曾经见过的怪物围着被吊起来的他  
9:16:43 他满脸是血，身上也是  
9:16:56 临走换的新衣服变得破破烂烂的  
9:17:08 <希尔凡> （古廉是什么时候被送走的  
9:17:18 大概一个月前  
9:17:31 5月13号  
9:17:43 怪物伸出尖利的舌头，一下一下刺穿古廉的身体  
9:17:49 吮吸血液  
9:17:58 <希尔凡> “呜……！”  
9:18:30 古廉被舌头的冲击力带着摇晃，发出根本不像他的哀鸣  
9:18:43 除了绝望之外，什么都没有，什么都不存在  
9:18:58 <希尔凡> （总觉得上来就要sc  
9:19:01 他好像在喊  
9:19:28 “菲利克斯……”“帝弥托利”“希尔凡”“英谷莉特”“快跑啊”  
9:19:35 <希尔凡> （我能看出来这是什么时候的影像吗，还是直播  
9:19:45 但是声音一直被更凄厉的惨叫打断  
9:19:49 是录播  
9:19:55 不知道什么时候的  
9:20:02 <希尔凡> 对不起……古廉……对不起…………在心里痛苦的默念  
9:20:38 最后他的血流干了，他不再挣扎了  
9:20:58 他的头被砍下，脑子被包装好冷藏起来  
9:21:37 他的脑子被制作成精美的食品，用相当漂亮的摆盘盛着  
9:21:51 盛装的人们开心地吃着  
9:22:11 其中就有前几天才到你们孤儿院来参观的芙莲  
9:22:18 <希尔凡> 尽管不想再看但还是强迫自己睁着眼  
9:22:24 <希尔凡> 那些人们有什么体征吗  
9:22:30 她咬着古廉的脑子，甜甜的笑了  
9:22:45 还有一些成年的男女，头发都是绿色的  
9:23:01 sc1/1d10  
9:23:39 <希尔凡> （之前修女有给我看过这种录像吗  
9:23:45 （没有  
9:23:48 （第一次  
9:24:06 “听说你和古廉玩得很好呢”  
9:24:13 修女抚摸着你的脸颊  
9:24:23 “说点什么呀”  
9:24:37 <希尔凡> 身体（因为sc没过）颤抖着  
9:24:58 （你这没过和过了有啥区别xxxx  
9:25:24 <希尔凡> （因为只掉了1所以）稍微稳了稳就努力组织出语言  
9:26:10 <希尔凡> “……真是好兴致啊…………要拍这样的东西得费不少功夫吧？难道只是为了我？”  
9:26:43 “切“  
9:27:09 修女咂咂嘴“真无聊，至少掉几滴眼泪啊。”  
9:27:24 她看起来一副兴味索然的样子  
9:29:30 “都是你的错哦，是你害死他的”  
9:29:38 <希尔凡> “哈哈、眼泪，您真是说笑。”  
9:29:41 <希尔凡> “……”  
9:29:48 “他真可怜啊，临死都还想救你呢。”  
9:30:26 “嘻嘻嘻，呵呵呵。”  
9:33:00 <希尔凡> “sister，我是做好觉悟才站在你这边的，”抬头看着她，“您不相信我吗……？”  
9:33:03 <希尔凡> 狗狗眼  
9:34:17 “哼。”  
9:34:34 “我真舍不得放你走了。”  
9:34:47 “不过你最晚年底就要出去了吧。”  
9:35:46 <希尔凡> “是啊，就和说好的一样。……比起这个，”  
9:35:59 “嗯？”  
9:36:18 <希尔凡> “我看到了芙莲……好奇怪哦，上头的贵客，也会和我们这种食材一起玩吗？是什么怪癖么？”  
9:37:44 “哼……想知道吗？那你就得让我开心了。你知道该怎么做的吧。”  
9:37:58 她看起来显然不够尽兴  
9:38:08 有些期待地看着你

\--------R18部分注意--------

9:40:54 <希尔凡> “我知道了。”在她怀里转了个身，跨在她两腿间小心地伸舌舔舔她的唇，故意把声音捏细，像是可怜地哀求，“sister……来吧，想对我做什么都可以…”  
9:42:54 她用长长指甲的手揉捏着希尔凡的乳头，很快就捏得红肿起来  
9:43:44 玩了一会儿她指了指浴室，让你自己清理干净脱好衣服做好准备再过来。  
9:44:06 你当然知道她所谓的做好准备是什么意思（  
9:44:34 <希尔凡> 就和平常一样安静地做好准备ry  
9:44:46 <希尔凡> 一边观察她房间里除了那个电视外还有什么值得注意的  
9:44:57 <希尔凡> 她是拿什么放片子的  
9:45:20 一个录像带播放机  
9:45:41 （所以做了什么准备！  
9:48:43 <希尔凡> 脱光衣服去洗澡从里到外洗白白？  
9:49:41 好健全）  
9:49:52 <希尔凡> （？？不然还有什么准备  
9:50:22 <希尔凡> （需要灵感揣摩她说的准备吗（？  
9:50:37 灵感！）  
9:51:21 <希尔凡> （过了！  
9:51:54 （把柜子里的东西都装备上  
9:52:23 （r夹啊尿道棒啊肛塞啊什么的  
9:52:37 <希尔凡> （我之前也不知道她还有这柜子啊ry  
9:52:43 <希尔凡> 那就把柜子里的东西都装备上（  
9:52:45 （选一套最适合今天氛围的  
9:53:11 <希尔凡> （那就选一套狗狗装吧（靠  
9:53:17 （她很满意地点点头  
9:53:46 给你扣上红色的项圈  
9:53:57 让你咬一块塑胶骨头  
9:54:05 <希尔凡> 顺从  
9:54:16 <希尔凡> 乖乖咬住  
9:54:30 蒙上你的眼睛  
9:54:47 牵着你的乳夹在房间里遛狗  
9:55:02 （这个判定灵感吧，看能不能跟上她的步伐  
9:55:15 <希尔凡> “…”在蒙上眼睛时有点抗拒地抖了一下但还是没有拒绝  
9:55:37 <希尔凡> （灵感失败了  
9:55:59 （走得很不顺利  
9:56:09 r头被拉出了血  
9:56:16 <希尔凡> 毕竟不太喜欢黑暗的感觉呢  
9:56:37 骨头也因为吃痛掉下去几次  
9:56:51 让她心满意足地用鞭子抽希尔凡的背  
9:57:03 在旧伤上又叠上一层新伤  
9:57:18 <希尔凡> 在这里就合她心意不忍了惨叫出来吧

\-------------------

9:58:02 她玩得够了，把你毛茸茸的脑袋按在她的胸口  
9:58:20 指甲一下一下抠着还在渗血的背后的伤口  
9:58:25 回答你的问题  
9:58:42 <希尔凡> 痛苦地大喘着气  
9:59:10 “芙莲啊……她还没有经历过变化呢，再怎么说也都只是以后会变成怪物的幼儿罢了。”  
9:59:35 “只有多多吃你们的脑子才能快快长大，长成大人哦。”  
9:59:49 “她大概还不知道自己的身份吧。”  
9:59:59 <希尔凡> “以后……？那那些大翅膀的魔兽，都是像芙莲这样的孩子变成的吗……？”  
10:00:20 “并不是。”  
10:00:42 她突然有点烦躁，把希尔凡扔在地上用脚踢开。  
10:00:50 <希尔凡> “呜”  
10:00:57 <希尔凡> “对不起”很快道歉  
10:00:59 你已经习惯了她这样阴晴不定的性格  
10:01:43 “爬过来，舔我的脚”  
10:02:28 <希尔凡> 强忍着爬过去按她说的做  
10:03:04 她好几次把脚趾往希尔凡的咽喉深处塞，让希尔凡差点呕吐出来  
10:03:28 “哼，她不过是个混血而已。”  
10:03:34 “和我是一样的。”  
10:03:41 “得意个什么”  
10:04:01 <希尔凡> 安静地服务她同时听她的抱怨  
10:04:04 “就是因为是始祖大人的血脉，就可以进入那个家。”  
10:04:37 “真是狗屎运。”  
10:04:52 “说到底也不过只有一半伟大种族的血而已。”  
10:05:02 “以后能不能变化也说不定呢。”  
10:05:40 她心情很差地念念叨叨  
10:06:16 <希尔凡> （之前我有听她提过始祖大人啊伟大种族什么的吗  
10:06:20 <希尔凡> （包括她的身份？  
10:06:21 （有  
10:06:25 （没有  
10:06:55 <希尔凡> （始祖和伟大种族听到了什么  
10:08:28 （大概就是吃人的是低等眷属。吃脑子的是始祖和眷属，都是伟大种族的后裔，外星人  
10:08:32 （符合coc  
10:08:46 <希尔凡> （原来如此  
10:09:10 <希尔凡> （我有听过芙莲说她哥哥or爸爸的事吗  
10:10:35 你和她rp的话就有）  
10:13:17 <希尔凡> “嗯……”努力用乳尖蹭蹭她脚趾讨好她，再询问，“我听芙莲提过她有爸爸……伟大种族也有这种家庭构成吗？我以为都是始祖大人的血里面蹦出来什么的~”后一句故意用无知的语气随便猜测  
10:15:03 “哼……真正的始祖大人早就离开了。现在不过是一些眷属试图……”  
10:15:20 她突然反应过来，“你说这些干什么！”  
10:16:02 （现在已经凌晨一点了  
10:16:37 她掐着希尔凡的脖子让希尔凡伸出舌头  
10:16:46 <希尔凡> “我只是好奇呀，”摆出一个无害的笑容，“反正我年底就要死了，好歹想知道吃我的家伙都会是什么嘛。不然短短的人生还一无所知岂不是很无趣……呜。”  
10:17:42 用缝衣服的针刺了希尔凡的舌头好几次，“不该问的别问，这个舌头不想要了就说。”  
10:18:20 <希尔凡> “呜、对唔、起”含糊不清求饶“不问了，对，不起”  
10:18:31 希尔凡的口腔里一下充满了血腥味  
10:18:48 “穿好衣服回去睡觉。”  
10:18:50 <希尔凡> （这女人也真不怕把我折价！！  
10:19:05 <希尔凡> “……是…”

10:20:23 希尔凡走回来的时候，梅尔赛德斯在入口边已经等了很久了。  
10:20:41 <希尔凡> 吓了一跳  
10:21:10 梅尔赛德斯注意到希尔凡身上有血的气味  
10:21:16 走路也踉踉跄跄的  
10:22:12 身上虽然有新洗澡过的香皂味道，衣服却不是睡衣  
10:24:06 <希尔凡> “呀…梅尔塞德斯？这么晚了……”咽了一口，“在做什么呢？”微笑  
10:30:12 <梅尔赛德司> “哎呀哎呀……希尔凡，你这是怎么了呢？”  
10:31:10 <梅尔赛德司> “修女让你做了什么辛苦的工作吗？看起来很累呢。”这么说着靠近过去，细细观察他的状态，准备随时搀扶他。  
10:32:54 靠近之后血的味道更浓了，希尔凡的身体也有些发热和颤抖）  
10:33:07 <希尔凡> “啊没什么，稍微指点了一下我的功课而已，毕竟要保持满分也蛮不容易的？”向后微微退了一步，“结果回来路上不小心摔了一跤，呀—真是倒霉呢”  
10:34:55 <梅尔赛德司> “希尔凡？如果是这样的话，为什么要躲开呢？”没有再逼近过去，歪了歪头露出有点疑惑的神色。“不介意的话，先来我的房间吧？我有一些能用的药膏，也还有热水可以安神。刚刚被吓到了吗？”  
10:35:48 （天使……！  
10:37:06 <希尔凡> “没有没有，你看，男孩都不想在喜欢的女孩子面前露出糗样吧？我也一样～”油腔滑调地一笑，“没关系，谢谢关心，早点休息明早就好了！梅尔塞德斯你也早点睡啊！”  
10:40:08 <梅尔赛德司> “好吧，要是遇到困难的话，要记得及时求助哦。”向他点头，“我在这里也待不了多久了，不知道离开后会遇到什么……在走之前，能帮大家做更多的事就好了。”  
10:41:27 希尔凡体质一下，目标值40吧  
10:42:14 <希尔凡> （骰子一点都不对我好  
10:43:03 希尔凡想挥手对梅尔赛德斯告别，力气却像被抽干了一般  
10:43:20 扶吗？）  
10:43:48 <梅尔赛德司> “哎呀，希尔凡？”一直注意着对方的状态，下意识地伸手支撑他。  
10:44:02 （看起来失去意识了  
10:44:20 <希尔凡> （太丢人了！！  
10:44:47 （好在这里旁边就是梅尔的卧室  
10:47:54 <梅尔赛德司> “要怎么把希尔凡带过去呢……”支撑着他的身体，有点苦恼地自言自语。深夜时分也不好去麻烦其他人，只能半抱半拖慢慢把他挪到自己房间的床上，然后关好门回来看看到底哪里受了伤。  
10:49:52 你解开希尔凡的衣服  
10:50:18 希尔凡衬衫里面的身体只能用“惨不忍睹”来形容  
10:51:09 <希尔凡> （（´-`）.｡oO（スヤーー  
10:51:50 胸部的两点肿胀渗着血，腹部胸部都是旧伤，背后是新伤叠在旧伤上，都是鞭伤，膝盖被磨破了，肿肿的，嘴角流出带着血的液体  
10:52:02 （差不多这么描述一下！  
10:55:51 <梅尔赛德司> “……”倒吸一口凉气，愣了好几秒才想起要处理一下，匆忙起身找毛巾并回忆哪里还能接到足够的热水。  
10:57:17 （水房  
10:59:27 <梅尔赛德司> 尽量轻手轻脚地关好门，带着盆子溜到水房接半盆热水再溜回来。  
10:59:59 没有人发现）  
11:01:11 （希尔凡再来个灵感看会不会醒？  
11:01:33 <梅尔赛德司> 在水降温的过程中准备好外敷药品和干净的毛巾，用手试过水温确认人能够接受后，把毛巾泡进去浸湿再拧干，准备替他先把渗出的血擦干净。  
11:02:05 <希尔凡> （スヤ———  
11:03:02 擦的时候希尔凡无意识地喊着疼  
11:03:09 但是依旧没有醒过来  
11:06:10 <梅尔赛德司> “抱歉，要擦干净才能上药呢。”像小时候安抚弟弟那样摸摸他的头发，尽量快而轻地拭去脏血然后给他敷药。  
11:07:01 希尔凡无意识地掉了眼泪，扑簌簌地落在枕头上  
11:09:33 总之梅尔赛德斯处理完之后希尔凡也醒了过来  
11:09:52 陌生的天花板）  
11:10:42 <希尔凡> “呜……这里是？……”  
11:12:52 <梅尔赛德司> “啊，你醒了。别担心~这是在我房间里，没有别人。”  
11:13:05 <梅尔赛德司> “要不要喝点水？刚好我还要再去一次水房。”  
11:15:02 <希尔凡> “诶、啊……”勉强起身才看到自己衣服被解开了，脸色微微变了，“呃，难不成……是你帮我处理的吗？”  
11:16:36 <梅尔赛德司> “这种伤口，也不能去找大人吧~？”  
11:18:03 <希尔凡> “也、也是呢，哈哈……”低下头去，“……抱歉……不、……谢谢……”  
11:18:14 <希尔凡> 因为窘迫而红了脸  
11:20:22 <梅尔赛德司> “呵呵~没关系，照顾你们也是我该做的事。”笑了笑，替他把扣子一粒粒系回去。“在这里再待一会儿好吗？我去给你准备一杯热水。”  
11:21:43 <希尔凡> “嗯……好。”乖乖点点头  
11:22:06 <希尔凡> “麻烦你了？……”  
11:23:52 <梅尔赛德司> 点点头去水房清洗脏掉的毛巾，并带着一杯热水和尚有余温的毛巾回来。“请吧。”  
11:27:24 <希尔凡> 鼻子皱了皱，在手里温暖的温度下几乎感觉要哭出来了—但还是忍了下去，喝下了热水  
11:27:49 <希尔凡> “谢谢。”抬头向梅尔塞德斯露出个微笑，“已经好多了。”  
11:27:59 <梅尔赛德司> “嗯~那就太好了。如果不介意的话，今晚就在我这里睡吧？”  
11:29:28 <希尔凡> “不，不用了，”有点慌乱，“我回去睡就好，早上sister看不到我也会吓一跳吧？今晚已经很麻烦你了，梅尔塞德斯也……早点休息吧。”  
11:35:24 <梅尔赛德司> “我不会强行留你在这里。不过，这样回去睡通铺的话，会被人碰到伤处吧？至少我是一个人住的，你可以等明早和我一起起床哦。”  
11:38:18 <希尔凡> “不是的，只是像我这样的人……没资格和你睡在一起啦。”勉强笑笑，“菲力克斯没看到我回来也会担心的吧。”试图勉强站起来，脚步有些晃  
11:39:55 <梅尔赛德司> “菲力克斯和英谷莉特要是问起你的异样，要回答他们吗？说你被修女带来的人……做了过分的事？”  
11:40:44 <希尔凡> “他们不会发现的，没事的。而且也不是修女！是我自己摔的。”微笑  
11:40:54 <希尔凡> “……不过，梅尔塞德斯，”犹豫了一下，“如果可以的话……想要你为我祈祷一下呢，就像小时候做的那样，抵住我的额头，闭上眼，向女神祈祷？我很喜欢那个哦，每次都会让人觉得很安心。”  
11:45:27 <梅尔赛德司> “嗯，当然。”拿走他手里的杯子放在一边，双手捧住他的脸，闭上眼睛俯身低头，将额头与他的额头相贴。“无论何时，女神都与我们同在。愿她的灵行在地上，如同行在天上……”  
11:46:02 （精神分析请  
11:46:05 <希尔凡> 闭上眼听她的祈祷的同时轻轻抱住她

\----  
11:46:15 <希尔凡> 写字！！！！（。  
11:46:24 <希尔凡> 写比较慢  
11:47:07 <希尔凡> “外面有危险”  
11:47:15 <希尔凡> “不要相信修女”  
11:48:11 <希尔凡> “我不知道怎么逃 但是 我想保护你”  
\----

11:46:37 <梅尔赛德司> 低声念诵着祷文，睁开眼看向近在咫尺的他，低声地。“……也愿令你痛苦的事物，都有消失殆尽的那一天。”  
11:49:00 san回复5，现在23  
11:49:11 <梅尔赛德司> （卧槽，怎么这么低  
11:49:37 <希尔凡> （毕竟开场掉san丢出20，我群名片不是随便说说的  
11:50:58 <希尔凡> 你睁开眼时，看到希尔凡不知何时起已泪流满面，不过依旧闭着眼没有睁开  
11:52:49 <梅尔赛德司> “长大了也还是很爱哭呢。”抹掉他的眼泪，回给他一个拥抱。“没关系的哦，你可以多依靠我一点。”  
11:55:05 <希尔凡> （（我们可以新添（）一个平常玩手心写字猜字游戏时猜出来了就掐掐虎口没猜出来就打打手心的设定吗（……  
11:55:18 <梅尔赛德司> （可以的吧？  
11:55:24 （那就ok  
11:55:34 <希尔凡> （ok那就当有这个设定！  
11:55:36 <梅尔赛德司> 那我要轻轻地打打他手心了。  
11:56:19 <希尔凡> “嗯……谢谢你，梅尔塞德斯。”在泪眼中笑了笑，“我也会……保护你的。”  
11:56:36 <梅尔赛德司> “嗯，要好好保护我哦。”  
11:57:01 （重写一次吗  
11:58:21 <希尔凡> 走出门口前有点扭捏地像是撒娇：“……那个，还可以再抱我一次吗？晚安吻……可以的话……”  
12:00:19 <梅尔赛德司> “当然可以，来，低下头……”环住他的腰踮起脚尖，在他眉心落下一个亲吻。“希望你一夜好梦，希尔凡。”  
12:00:24 再写一次！再过灵感一次！）  
12:01:04 <希尔凡> 如果我真的有资格做一个美梦的话……在心里默默念着  
12:01:09 <梅尔赛德司> （过了！  
12:01:19 <希尔凡> （太不容易了  
12:02:24 （分开了！  
12:02:36 <希尔凡> 最后眷恋地看了眼梅尔塞德斯，回到了自己的通间  
12:02:41 <梅尔赛德司> 松开怀抱，捏一下他虎口。“好啦，回去吧。动作要轻一点哦，别吵醒了他们……”  
12:03:04 <梅尔赛德司> 目送他离开。  
12:03:12 <希尔凡> “嗯……晚安。”

12:16:15 希尔凡知道埃米尔是从黑鹫孤儿院那边调过来的  
12:16:23 听拉克丝说过  
12:16:53 而这个成年人似乎和粉红女妖的关系很冷淡  
12:16:58 或许可以利用  
12:17:29 要不要晚上去找弟弟？  
12:18:13 你知道他的宿舍在哪里  
12:18:58 <希尔凡> 可以啊既然已经下定决心要保护姐姐了！（。）虽然不知道去说什么！（。  
12:19:08 哦额外信息是一般玩了你之后  
12:19:18 粉红女妖都会放松一下监视  
12:19:30 因为觉得你菠萝菠萝的时候干不出事情  
12:19:31 <希尔凡> 笑死贤者时间  
12:55:20 <希尔凡> 思考，我知道有什么地方可以彻底排除修女干扰吗  
12:55:26 <希尔凡> 还是说就没有地方可以安心对话  
12:55:35 <希尔凡> 眼睛看不到真的好麻烦！！  
12:55:41 没有）  
12:55:55 （灵感一下  
12:56:07 （给你放点水（  
12:56:21 <希尔凡> （哭了谢谢（。  
12:56:23 <希尔凡> （成功了  
12:56:43 如果你说修女是个又老又丑的女人  
12:56:53 而还没有被电  
12:57:02 说明她没在听  
12:57:11 <希尔凡> 她不会回头看录像哦2333  
12:57:21 没有录像  
12:57:28 都是实时的  
12:57:36 <希尔凡> 好，方便（。

12:23:36 凌晨两点半，有人敲响了体育老师宿舍的门？  
12:24:31 希尔凡现在外表什么样子呀  
12:24:46 <希尔凡> （应该好好的吧穿着一般的衣服  
12:25:17 <艾米尔> 那我什么样子  
12:25:21 <艾米尔> 我穿着睡衣  
12:26:08 <希尔凡> （没睡吗？还亮着灯？  
12:26:22 <艾米尔> 睡了，听到声音醒了  
12:26:33 <艾米尔> 门上有猫眼吗  
12:27:05 没有  
12:27:11 就普通的门  
12:27:27 （拉开可以看到外面站着红头发的小男孩  
12:28:29 <艾米尔> 那我拉开门。“你应该在睡觉。”  
12:29:33 <希尔凡> “啊，对不起，吵醒老师了吗？”笑笑，“抱歉，有点睡不着……黑暗很可怕啊。”  
12:33:06 <希尔凡> “可以让我进去吗？也许和老师随便聊聊天就睡得着了。”  
12:35:48 <艾米尔> “……”认为小男孩对自己没有威胁，侧过身让他进去，然后带上门。  
12:36:02 <希尔凡> （观察一下老师的房间  
12:36:07 <艾米尔> 屋里有没有什么可以坐的地方，指一下让他坐  
12:36:54 有椅子  
12:37:00 也有床  
12:37:06 都很简单朴素  
12:37:27 <希尔凡> 我要坐到床上！（  
12:37:31 有个桌子，只放着一些必需品  
12:37:38 墙上挂着武器  
12:37:54 <艾米尔> 他愿意坐床上就让他坐  
12:39:07 <希尔凡> “老师的房间很干净呢，和修女的房间不大一样”漫不经心地打量着  
12:39:34 <艾米尔> “你有什么事？”我自己坐到椅子上。  
12:41:59 <希尔凡> “没？我就是对老师有点好奇，好像你和sister的关系也不是很好？毕竟这里大人只有你和sister，老师又是男性，说实话有点憧憬你这样的成年男子啊”  
12:42:43 <希尔凡> 看着他，“老师你看起来也不是很喜欢小孩子的样子，为什么要来孤儿院啊？外面……还有很多其他工作吧？”  
12:45:08 <艾米尔> 因为问题太多超过了艾米尔的处理速度所以沉默了一会，“你半夜的思考真多。因为是工作，就来了。你也去问了sister一样的问题是吗。”  
12:49:44 <希尔凡> “睡不着就会想很多嘛。sister的话，她很喜欢我哦？但是感觉你们关系不是很好的样子，都是同事，我也想让你们关系变好。”  
12:51:13 <艾米尔> “没有关系不好。她喜欢你，那不错。”想了一下，补了一句，“我是老师，不需要学生担心。”  
12:53:35 <希尔凡> （现在老师在哪？坐在办公桌边的椅子上？  
12:53:52 （床边的椅子吧  
12:54:08 （希尔凡晃着小腿坐在床沿？  
12:54:11 <艾米尔> （坐得很僵硬  
12:54:17 （老师正襟危坐  
12:56:55 <希尔凡> “那，老师会保护学生吗？”仰头看他，“无论……发生什么事？”  
12:57:18 <艾米尔> “会的。”这次立刻就回答了。  
12:57:28 <希尔凡> （申请心理学！（靠

（心理学丢出大失败）  
12:58:45 你觉得埃米尔只是和粉红女妖一个唱红脸一个唱白脸  
12:58:55 玩好警察坏警察的把戏  
12:59:02 其实是一丘之貉  
12:59:10 他的话也完全不可信

\--------从此处开始因为心理学大失败局势走向了奔腾的R18方向----------

13:03:01 <希尔凡> “真的？老师真可靠啊…”笑的时候，笑容没进到眼睛里，跳下床走近对方，屈起膝盖架在对方腿上，“那，我也愿意和老师做快乐的事哦？老师很英俊年轻，和那个又老又丑的女人不一样呢。”  
13:04:40 <希尔凡> 附在对方耳边继续：“还是说，你们其实也是一样的吗？”

13:04:54 <希尔凡> 继续心理学看他反应（挣扎（我当二次确认  
13:06:36 他看起来是处男  
13:06:45 <希尔凡> 不是这个意味吧笑死  
13:06:49 对你的挑逗手足无措  
13:07:03 <希尔凡> 我想看他对自己是否和女妖是一样的这句话想要反驳！！（。

13:17:52 <艾米尔> 反射性地想伸手挡住，抬起了一下又放下，因为不习惯这种距离于是浑身僵硬地让他靠近，表情也很僵硬地盯着他。“我不知道你在说什么是一样的。我觉得，你说的不是什么快乐的事吧，至少对你来说不是。”迟疑了一下，又抬起手努力温柔地一只手扶着他的肩膀，另一只手摸摸他的头发。“你不需要这样。如果你有话要说，就直接对我说吧。我说了我会保护学生。”

13:18:47 <希尔凡> 我心理学觉得他说的是真的吗（无意义的问一句  
13:20:42 假的  
13:20:47 全部都是谎言  
13:20:51 背台词的  
13:20:56 <希尔凡> 不是这个  
13:20:58 对不起你又大失败了  
13:20:59 <希尔凡> 这个不是（……  
13:21:02 <希尔凡> ？？？？？

13:25:54 <希尔凡> “真能说啊，老师。是想靠这样让我放松戒备吗？”表情变得漠然，“不必的哦。我很听话的，什么都会做的。啊，还是老师是觉得这样的我很恶心？”  
13:28:33 <艾米尔> “…………”眉头皱的更紧，深吸一口气，然后松开手，拉着他的上衣下摆往上掀  
13:28:38 <希尔凡> “要做吗？还是不要？反正我是你和sister的，想怎么做都行。”  
13:28:55 <希尔凡> “啊，果然吗”任凭他掀开  
13:29:07 衬衫的扣子被绷掉  
13:29:16 在地上滚了几圈  
13:30:08 希尔凡胸口的血多少止住了，被衬衫挂了一下又擦破了薄痂  
13:30:27 <艾米尔> 是什么样的伤口，看起来是被什么伤害的  
13:30:28 r珠上渗出血来  
13:30:40 又红又肿的  
13:31:14 （以及上身被绷带裹住了一半  
13:31:29 没裹住的地方露出旧的鞭伤  
13:31:42 裹住的地方有淡淡的血痕  
13:31:55 <艾米尔> “sister做的吗？”  
13:33:18 <希尔凡> “事到如今也没必要装傻吧？还是你不知道你的同伴糟糕的癖好？”  
13:38:08 <艾米尔> “对不起，我的确不知道还有这样的事。”努力表达出来最大的诚意，迟疑了一下亲了亲他的左眼。  
13:39:36 <艾米尔> KP我可以直接睡吗（。  
13:39:46 （你问问希尔凡（  
13:40:04 <艾米尔> 尔凡，给睡吗（（（  
13:40:08 （我只是骰子女神的谦卑奴仆  
13:40:46 <希尔凡> 没有反应地被亲了：“没事的，毕竟你们表面看起来关系不好嘛。老师喜欢更温柔的？我都可以哦。”  
13:40:52 <希尔凡> （都可以哦（……  
13:41:00 <艾米尔> （那就睡吧！  
13:41:41 （然后埃米尔就温柔地进入了希尔凡……？  
13:41:55 <艾米尔> 我觉得我不睡他他大概也会比较不安（自我说得  
13:42:02 <艾米尔> 温柔地  
13:42:06 <希尔凡> （好像是第一次被真正的男人进去还有点不习惯（？  
13:42:26 （挺温柔的，也有润滑和扩张……？  
13:42:34 （所以不太痛  
13:42:42 <艾米尔> （有的（虽然我不知道我从哪里学会的这些  
13:42:55 （就是体力不行，后面就昏迷过去了  
13:43:29 （我是说希尔凡  
13:43:47 （埃米尔还把射在里面的东西做了清理？  
13:44:23 然后洗干净抱回希尔凡的床了？）  
13:45:01 <艾米尔> （找找尔凡的换洗的衣服  
13:45:05 <艾米尔> 穿他自己的衣服  
13:45:10 <艾米尔> 不能穿我的  
13:45:14 大半夜的动静好大哦  
13:45:22 <艾米尔> 那就他本来的衣服  
13:45:24 会吵醒菲利克斯  
13:45:29 没有扣子  
13:45:31 <艾米尔> 虽然扣子崩开了，但是还能套上吧  
13:45:40 你缝吗）  
13:45:44 <艾米尔> ……  
13:45:48 <艾米尔> 我缝。  
13:46:27 <艾米尔> 总之我想保持一个不会让别人看出来他半夜跟我睡了的状态  
13:46:40 那就缝吧）  
13:46:59 <艾米尔> ……（半夜，睡了自己的学生，坐在桌子旁边给他缝衣服  
13:47:12 <希尔凡> （画面好美（……  
13:47:35 那……导入结束？）  
13:47:40 <艾米尔> 好  
13:47:57 （希尔凡真的太辛苦了……  
13:48:01 <希尔凡> （这居然只是导入  
13:48:07 <希尔凡> （这居然只是导入（大震惊

希尔凡在昏睡过去后低低说了些梦话：“……对不起……古廉……都是我的错……对不……起……”


	4. 【希尔凡线】得到了一点希望的第一天上午

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾米尔给了希尔凡一点点希望，虽然包含着更多的误会。和菲利克斯的手心写字游戏。

13:41:50 凌晨六点……艾米尔把希尔凡抱去了保健室  
13:41:59 不知道希尔凡醒了没有？  
13:44:06 <希尔凡> 在七点醒了  
13:44:21 <希尔凡> “啊……这里是……？”勉强辨清周围人和环境  
13:45:37 <艾米尔> “医务室，我帮你请过假了。总之聊一下昨天晚上的事吧，你是对我有什么要求的对吧？”  
13:45:55 <艾米尔> 一边说一边给他削苹果（。  
13:46:33 <希尔凡> “昨天，对……昨天。”慢慢想起来，看着床边的老师露出一丝嘲弄的笑，“昨晚还满意吗，老师？……”  
13:50:19 <艾米尔> “没让你说这个。不要跟我绕弯子了。你如果不愿意开口，那我来说说我的想法吧。如果你对我有所求，有三种可能，一种是让sister停止对你的虐待，不过你好像认为我和她是一伙的，这就没有必要。一种是给你提供一些生活上的便利，但是我的能力有限，而且就我看来，你的生活应该没有什么其他的不便之处。那么或许你是想让我帮你离开这里。是这样吗？”把削好的苹果递给他  
13:53:11 <希尔凡> 愣愣地看着苹果，一时有点语塞，“……呃。老师，没想到你还蛮能说的……不过说离开什么的，这是讽刺吗？老师？你难道不知道所谓的被领养从这里离开意味着什么？”  
13:53:54 <艾米尔> 也觉得自己说的有点多了于是喝了好几口水  
13:55:56 <艾米尔> “那么你认为意味着什么？“  
13:56:43 <希尔凡> “我有什么要求，哈哈，真好笑，我还会有什么要求呢？我只想活下去……不，这点事到如今我也不期望了。但是我想要其它人活下去。梅尔塞德斯，英谷莉特，菲力克斯……我想要这个孤儿院的孩子们可以好好长大。”  
13:57:25 <艾米尔> “那么看起来你已经知道，这样下去你们是活不下去的了。再具体一些，你的要求是什么？”  
13:58:19 <希尔凡> “……老师，你这样真的好吗？你也是修女那边的人吧，听到这种话不会生气吗？我们要是活下去了，上头的那些人不好交代吧。”  
14:00:54 <艾米尔> “我并不是修女那边的人。我的目的和你是一致的，让梅……让你们活下去。”继续把苹果往他的手里塞。  
14:03:56 <希尔凡> 拿住苹果！但没啃！（。）“哼……昨晚上都已经做了那种事了，还真能说啊……既然你说目的一致，你打算怎么做呢？这外头是片大海，没有船根本没法去往其他陆地，你有出去的办法吗？”  
14:04:10 <希尔凡> “我得依据你说的话才决定要不要相信你”  
14:09:18 <艾米尔> “就像你说的，如果有船就可以了吧。我可以安排船。”盯着他手里的苹果  
14:10:18 <希尔凡> “……真的？”语气变得迟疑起来，但是眼睛却亮了，“你真的可以准备船……？从什么渠道？能带走多少人？”  
14:12:29 <艾米尔> ”所有的学生都可以带走。我来这里的目的就是为此。事实上，已经有一座孤儿院里的学生全部都得救了，叫做黑鹫。“  
14:12:52 <希尔凡> “……我知道。该说果然吗。你们是怎么做到的？”  
14:13:03 <希尔凡> “那里的修女，自杀了是吧？”  
14:13:51 <艾米尔> “很简单，只要有足够的伙伴就可以做到。所以我也需要你的协助。”  
14:14:16 <希尔凡> “……来说说我需要做什么。”无意识捏紧苹果  
14:14:29 <艾米尔> （你吃嘛！！！）（）  
14:15:05 <希尔凡> （我不！！！！（？？  
14:15:21 <希尔凡> （我要最后和死骑共尝命运的禁果（？？？？  
14:18:36 <艾米尔> “你在这里算是年长的，也有一定的威望。我们需要做三件事，一件是摘除你们身上的发信器，一件是解决修女，一件是组织大家逃走。我们现在已经比黑鹫的时候条件好了很多，我可以联络船只。我想我也许需要你帮我说服学生们，以及解决修女吧。如果能争取到更多的同伴就更好了。你和帝弥托利很熟，对吧？“  
14:18:44 <艾米尔> 又说了很多话于是继续喝水  
14:24:10 <希尔凡> “发信器……我知道那个该怎么拆。修女如果有你帮忙的话也不是不能对付，但是还有一个问题。”咬了咬唇，直接用手指敲了敲自己左眼球，“我的左眼已经被她替换成义眼了，她用这个时刻监视我，必要时还会电击。而她和我说，拆除的话还会自爆。”  
14:26:12 <希尔凡> “现在她正在忙，大概来不及看监视画面，但到了下午我就不能自由活动了……召集的事……我会在不暴露的前提下想办法的。”  
14:27:21 <艾米尔> “看来要从修女本人身上下手了。但是从你的行为来看，应该不会把你所有的行为都记录下来吧？……我明白了。那么可以麻烦你利用上午的时间，和帝弥托利联络吗？我也会去试着和其他可靠的学生谈谈看。”  
14:29:58 <希尔凡> “为什么是帝弥托利？因为他是级长？”  
14:31:26 <艾米尔> “嗯。这是我的初步想法，你有更合适的人选吗？”  
14:33:42 <希尔凡> “没有……我只是以为和他是眷属血有什么关系。不过，确实，论威望肯定是他最能让大家相信真相的。”  
14:34:04 <希尔凡> “还有，修女可能是为了取乐而拍下了古廉……两个月前被送走的一个孩子被杀死的录像。”  
14:34:12 <希尔凡> “那个也可以作为一种证据。”  
14:37:48 <希尔凡> “……另外，芙莲和那些食人的怪物是同类……不过听修女的意思，她还不知道自己日常饱餐的美食就是孩子们的大脑，还没有长大，还把我们当作同龄玩伴，但我不确定她会不会站在我们这边。她的血液似乎是非常高贵的一种。”  
14:40:32 <艾米尔> “嗯。试试看吧。毕竟他也相对更稳重一些，我认为太早让太多人知道并不是一件好事。你知道得相当多啊。但是，如果让他们看到这部录像，我担心恐怕会刺激太大了。”  
14:40:38 <艾米尔> “……你是从哪里得知这些的？”  
14:43:36 <希尔凡> “……修女每次开心完都会放松一些警惕，说的话也就多了些。……我说太多了吗？”紧张地动了动身子  
14:46:49 <艾米尔> “嗯，鉴于你刚醒，也没有吃早饭，确实说得太多了。你饿了吗。”  
14:47:44 <希尔凡> “……我……不知道，也许是太久没有看到希望了……糟糕啊……我怎么都说出来了……”  
14:48:02 <希尔凡> “哈哈、老师，你可不要背叛我哦？不然我可就真的完了……”  
14:48:42 <艾米尔> 握一握他的手  
14:49:14 冰冷的小手  
14:49:25 <艾米尔> 那握着不放了  
14:52:09 <希尔凡> “……不管了，毕竟还有七天梅尔塞德斯就要……即便是为了她也得博一下。不要辜负我哦？艾米尔老师，我第一次都给你了呢。”故意放松气氛  
14:55:49 <希尔凡> （几点了这会  
14:58:06 <艾米尔> 听到梅尔塞德斯的名字时候手一下抓紧了，然后马上松开。“我知道。嗯。无论如何这次也……”  
14:58:13 <艾米尔> （艾米尔很害羞，不敢接茬）  
15:07:55 <希尔凡> “因为我的义眼的关系，平常我有和伙伴们玩一个游戏……就是在手心偷偷写字，这样我的眼睛看不到，修女也不会知道。”  
15:08:36 <希尔凡> “为了确保对方有感觉到，我的暗号是听懂了就掐掐虎口，没听懂就打下手心…也趁现在告诉老师吧。”  
15:08:51 <艾米尔> 点点头，捏捏他的虎口  
15:09:08 <希尔凡> 开玩笑似地反打一下他的手心  
15:09:26 <艾米尔> （脸上充满了迷惑  
14:58:17 <艾米尔> （你真的不饿吗）  
14:58:51 <希尔凡> 把苹果堵住老师嘴！然后趁老师愣神的时候上去咬一口  
14:58:54 快八点了）  
14:59:05 <希尔凡> （感觉修女是不是要结束早上忙碌时间了  
14:59:12 是呢  
15:00:17 <希尔凡> “嘘……”眨眨眼，“好了，老师，现在我们就是共同尝过禁果的关系了。即便是地狱也要一起下哦？”  
15:00:32 <艾米尔> 嘴里叼着苹果看着他点头  
15:02:17 <艾米尔> （吃苹果（呆呆

12:31:22 9:00am  
12:32:41 菲利克斯气势汹汹地冲进医务室  
12:33:19 因为希尔凡经常装病逃课  
12:33:25 以及躲锻炼  
12:33:39 所以菲利克斯直接想到来这里抓人  
12:34:18 <菲力克斯> “你这家伙....昨天到底去干什么了？！”  
12:34:21 果然躲在床上呼呼大睡？  
12:34:58 <希尔凡> “啊，什，什么？”茫然看着菲力，“发生什么了，冷静点，菲力克斯。”  
12:35:16 <菲力克斯> “你昨天根本没有回来！”  
12:35:29 <菲力克斯> “你到底跟那个修女呆到几点”  
12:36:08 <希尔凡> “啊……对哦我昨天……呃……我后来去艾米尔老师房间了，本来想找他聊天，但看来太累了就在那里睡着了。”  
12:36:24 <希尔凡> “修女的话，我1点就离开啦。不好意思哦，让你担心了？”  
12:40:04 <菲力克斯> “希尔凡....你这家伙....你把古廉”  
12:40:36 <菲力克斯> “你到底干了什么！！！”  
12:41:03 <希尔凡> “欸？古廉…………？菲力克斯，你在说什么啊。。”  
12:41:24 <菲力克斯> “你！！我这么相信你！！！”  
12:41:31 <菲力克斯> “你害死了他吗！！”  
12:47:07 <希尔凡> “菲力克斯！！”吓了一跳，冲上去捂住他的嘴，然后大声说，“啊啊，你是说三个月前那次捉鬼游戏？没想到还是被你看穿了啊——我确实小施手段害古廉出局，对不起！！我和他道过歉了！！——”  
12:48:03 <菲力克斯> “捉鬼游戏？出局？”菲利克斯揪起希尔凡的衣领“你明白我说的不是这个！！”  
12:48:15 <菲力克斯> “你不要再撒谎了！”  
12:48:30 希尔凡过个体质  
12:48:36 <希尔凡> （我捂住他嘴了！！！！（。  
12:48:48 <希尔凡> （他怎么还可以说话！！！不许说！！（。  
12:49:01 <菲力克斯> （我好生气！！我一定要说！！！  
12:49:03 你先过体质！  
12:49:10 然后过力量对抗！  
12:50:19 <希尔凡> （没过gg了（？  
12:51:58 希尔凡喘不过气，一阵咳嗽就晕倒在菲利克斯的怀里  
12:52:34 <菲力克斯> （？？..咋...咋就晕了  
12:52:56 <希尔凡> （晕了  
12:53:08 <希尔凡> （´-`）.｡oO（スヤ——  
12:53:12 <菲力克斯> “可恶......”  
12:54:20 <菲力克斯> （这就没法兴师问罪了  
12:54:57 打醒吗）  
12:55:00 <菲力克斯> 菲利克斯拍了拍希尔凡“喂，你是装的吗....还是真晕了？”  
12:55:07 <菲力克斯> （轻点好了  
12:55:35 <菲力克斯> 狐疑地一直盯着  
12:55:46 （希尔凡被放开了领子之后喘过气  
12:55:59 （直接醒了吧不要判定了  
12:56:09 <菲力克斯> hhhh  
12:56:10 （我已经不相信骰子会好了xxx  
12:56:15 <希尔凡> （什么，为什么醒了，不如让我晕过去（。。  
12:56:21 <希尔凡> （好吧醒了（痛苦  
12:57:43 <菲力克斯> “你...如果不能跟我解释清楚这件事”  
12:58:18 <菲力克斯> “我绝对不会原谅你的”  
12:59:17 <希尔凡> “菲，力克斯。”喘着气，然后轻轻在唇上比了个嘘的手势，然后忽然问，“sister……那个老女人，现在还在上课？”  
12:59:44 （你们两个人现在是站着还是一起滚在床上  
13:00:07 <菲力克斯> （不如床上好了？  
13:01:06 <希尔凡> （在床上吧我都没起来就被揪住问（  
13:01:15 那刚刚希尔凡晕的时候把菲利克斯也带倒进床上了，现在希尔凡躺着，菲利克斯跨坐在希尔凡身上）  
13:08:38 <希尔凡> 环顾四周发现什么都没发生，喘了口气，表情忽然变得很严肃：“…………菲力克斯，冷静下来，我会告诉你的，首先和我说，你发现了什么？”  
13:08:48 <希尔凡> “尽快，赶在修女下课前。”  
13:08:54 <菲力克斯> “录像带”  
13:09:09 <菲力克斯> “还有你...你说的话”  
13:09:09 <希尔凡> “录像带？……难道是”  
13:09:16 <希尔凡> “古廉……你看到了？”  
13:09:22 <菲力克斯> “你这家伙！你果然知道！”  
13:10:11 <希尔凡> “你看到了多少？看到哪一步？为什么会觉得我和修女有关系？”  
13:11:30 <菲力克斯> “我看到古廉...古廉被那样恶心的怪物杀死....”  
13:12:30 <菲力克斯> “还有修女....她说古廉是被你害死的！昨晚你根本没有去找艾米尔，你们根本就一直在一起吧？！”  
20:46:48 <希尔凡> “没有，这点我没有骗你，1点我就离开了，你可以去问梅尔塞德斯。”冷静地回答，“而古廉……是啊，我一直知道，但我阻止不了……对不起，确实是我害死了他……”说着说着抓紧被角，“……但是，现在不一样了，菲力克斯，我们也许……有机会逃出去。”  
20:48:16 <菲力克斯> 皱着眉头凝视希尔凡“...逃出去？”  
20:50:15 <希尔凡> “你不是看到了吗？古廉的样子。所谓的被收养，出到外面的世界，都是骗局。实际上，就是被拿去作为那种怪物的食料。”用平静到可怕的语气说，“所以……必须要逃出去不可。留在这里，没有任何未来。”  
20:50:46 <菲力克斯> “......你说什么....？”  
20:52:30 <菲力克斯> “逃出这里....？”  
20:52:39 <希尔凡> “是吗，看来你没有……看到后面的啊……也好，那不是你能看的画面。”松了口气  
20:53:19 <菲力克斯> “........”  
20:53:21 <希尔凡> “……是的。我昨晚……和艾米尔老师谈了谈，他应该可以帮我们，起码现在，我想相信他。菲力克斯呢？你愿意相信我吗？”  
20:53:43 <菲力克斯> “我.....”  
20:53:48 <菲力克斯> （手语）  
20:53:54 <菲力克斯> 【相信】  
20:54:52 <希尔凡> 手语回去【谢谢你】  
20:56:16 <希尔凡> “现在……修女没在‘看着’，讲话也没关系。”低下声音，“我打算先从殿下那里入手，如果有你在的话，让他相信真相也许会更容易一些。”  
20:56:45 <菲力克斯> “是吗.....现在你有什么计划吗”  
20:57:49 <希尔凡> “说服大家配合，打败修女，然后上船离开。”  
20:58:20 <菲力克斯> “......嗯，我知道了”  
20:58:35 <希尔凡> “具体的话还需要再讨论……总之，你愿意相信我真的是帮了大忙，我……没法自由活动，甚至可能会有变成叛徒情报泄露给修女的危险。”  
20:59:11 <菲力克斯> “你到底...那个修女到底对你做了什么  
20:59:59 <希尔凡> 无声地用手指敲了敲自己的左眼球，直接敲进去的那种也没有反射反应：“这只是义眼，也是她的监控摄像头。”  
21:00:53 <菲力克斯> “......！”  
21:01:09 <菲力克斯> “....可恶....”  
21:02:00 <菲力克斯> “我知道了...只是，我还是没法忘记”  
21:02:10 <菲力克斯> “忘记古廉的死....”  
21:02:14 <希尔凡> “没关系，都过去了，”安抚一下菲力，“现在重要的是不要让它影响到计划。具体更多的事情你可以找机会去接近艾米尔老师询问，还有殿下……也要找个机会和他谈谈。”  
21:03:19 <希尔凡> “我也……没法忘记，但是现在能做的，就是不要再出现古廉……还有迈克朗那样的悲剧了。”流露出一点悲伤的眼神，“……还有7天，梅尔赛德司也要‘被领养’了。”  
21:04:11 <菲力克斯> “.....！”  
21:04:42 <菲力克斯> “.....我知道了”  
21:06:36 <希尔凡> “好了，不要露出这副表情啊菲力克斯，被修女怀疑了可不好？”温柔地揉了下他的头，“快下课了，你也快回去吧。记住我说的话，平常不要在我面前露出任何马脚。我确认安全后会再来找你们的，好吗？”  
21:07:37 <菲力克斯> 别扭地转过头“...知道了”  
21:08:25 <菲力克斯> 走到门口，停下了脚步：“你...也要小心，千万别死了！”  
21:09:07 <希尔凡> “你也是哦，菲力克斯，算我开玩笑也好，可别干出一脑子撞修女身上要求对决的事啊。”回给他一个笑容  
21:10:01 <菲力克斯> “.....哼......”  
21:10:55 <菲力克斯> 菲利克斯似乎露出了一点笑容，然后很快就消失了

21:12:10 <希尔凡> 现在的问题是接下来干嘛（喂  
21:12:15 <希尔凡> 修女上完课了吗  
21:13:31 你要补够睡眠啊！  
21:13:40 十点就差不多上完课了  
21:14:53 <希尔凡> 大家都在努力我却在睡觉(zZZZ  
21:15:21 睡到11点就不减  
21:15:36 你已经很努力了，希尔凡……  
21:15:46 稍微睡一下不会遭天谴的

10:22:40 在保健室里，梅尔赛德斯在10:10分看到了熟睡的希尔凡  
10:22:47 <希尔凡> zzzZZZZ  
10:22:47 <梅尔赛德司> 敲敲保健室的门，然后推门进去。“我进来了哦，希尔凡？”  
10:23:21 <梅尔赛德司> 走到床边蹲下来观察他睡脸。  
10:23:29 <希尔凡> 抓着小被子蜷起来睡  
10:24:04 <希尔凡> 虽然皱着眉头，但难得这次睡蛮深的？  
10:24:43 是太累了吧，睡得很沉  
10:24:51 <梅尔赛德司> 觉得他睡着的样子也很可爱暂时不叫醒他，观察一下他床边有没有放被用过的药。  
10:25:05 （现在起床也算睡够了6h  
10:25:22 （没有，要观察吗  
10:25:25 （请骰  
10:26:58 <希尔凡> （好，醒了  
10:26:58 <希尔凡> “嗯……唔……？梅尔……？”揉揉眼睛，“在做梦吗……”  
10:27:29 <梅尔赛德司> （过了！）  
10:27:46 <梅尔赛德司> “嗯，还在做梦哦。”  
10:28:19 （看见希尔凡的衬衫所有的扣子都被胡乱地缝上  
10:29:09 （一眼看不出来但是以梅姐姐的眼力就显而易见  
10:29:31 （显然掉下来又重新缝过，虽然细心但是技术不太好  
10:30:05 <希尔凡> “这样啊、那真是难得的……好梦……zzZZZ”差点又闭上眼睛，反应了一会惊醒，“——不不，不是梦吧……！”  
10:30:34 <希尔凡> “几，几点了？梅尔赛德司你怎么来了？现在不是在上课吗……？”  
10:37:13 <梅尔赛德司> “哎呀，被发现了～现在是体育课的时间哦。希尔凡一直没有来，我很担心呢。”  
10:38:12 <希尔凡> “啊，已经这个点了吗，糟糕，我只想稍微眯一会的……”抓着头坐起来，“抱歉，我这就来。让你担心了吧。”  
10:38:45 <梅尔赛德司> “不要勉强，修女说你请假了。”  
10:40:18 <希尔凡> “没关系，已经休息好了！而且现在也不是休息的时候了……”  
10:41:31 <希尔凡> 跳下床，眼睛亮起来，“梅尔赛德司！我……”想到什么然后闭上嘴，只是抓住她的手  
10:42:21 （梅姐过灵感  
\----  
10:42:04 <希尔凡> 写字：“我可能找到能让你安全出去的方法了”  
\----  
10:42:49 <梅尔赛德司> “要去做什么呢？”  
10:42:51 <梅尔赛德司> （过了）  
10:43:52 <梅尔赛德司> 捏捏他虎口，点头。  
\----  
10:46:00 过个灵感  
10:46:36 <希尔凡> 过了  
10:46:47 “外面不安全吗？”←在他手心里慢慢写  
\----  
10:44:10 <希尔凡> 开心地笑了  
10:44:17 <希尔凡> 紧紧抱一下她  
10:44:25 <希尔凡> “那我们去找大家吧？”  
10:45:16 <梅尔赛德司> “希尔凡真热情～”愉快地接受了拥抱。“不过，换一件衣服吧？”  
10:46:10 <希尔凡> “啊、”注意到自己的衣服脸一下子有点红，“……也是，我去拿备用的……”  
10:47:20 <梅尔赛德司> “这件待会儿让我来重新缝一下吧。什么时候你也对缝纫感兴趣了呢？”  
10:49:39 <希尔凡> “我？啊……是，就想试试……结果好像不太好呢。”尴尬地笑  
\----  
10:48:29 <希尔凡> “从这个孤儿院出去的话 不安全 会死”牵住她的手然后一点点写下来  
\----  
10:51:19 <梅尔赛德司> “作为第一次尝试的结果很棒哦。”面色凝重地松开他的手，点头。  
10:52:51 <希尔凡> 总之和梅姐姐去换了备用的衣服然后找大家吃中饭？  
10:52:58 <希尔凡> 换衣服的时候让梅姐姐避让一下（。。  
10:53:01 <梅尔赛德司> 就这么做吧～  
10:53:16 <梅尔赛德司> 一边笑希尔凡长大了一边在门外等。


	5. 【希尔凡线】步步惊心的第二天下午

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希尔凡想得到更多情报，因此付出更多代价……

10:57:36 你们回到操场的时候一片混乱  
10:57:45 老师不在了，也快下课了  
10:57:57 <希尔凡> “发生了什么……”  
10:57:59 大家打打闹闹的  
11:01:39 杜笃在往厨房走的时候被梅尔希尔叫住了  
11:01:51 芙莲跟在后面  
11:02:18 <梅尔赛德司> “杜笃，艾米尔老师呢？”  
11:02:28 <希尔凡> （观察杜笃神色  
11:03:20 “亚历克掉池塘里了”  
11:03:26 “捞起来。”  
11:03:31 “走了。”  
11:03:50 <希尔凡> “欸，他没事吧？老师把他带走了？”  
11:03:56 （有点呆的表情  
11:04:19 “嗯。不要感冒，去换衣服。”  
11:05:17 <梅尔赛德司> “啊呀呀……平安无事就好呢。谢谢你，杜笃～”向他笑了笑，“现在要去厨房准备餐点吗？”  
11:05:24 <芙莲> “哎呀，希尔凡中午好，今天没有来上课，身体不舒服吗？”看向梅尔“你好，我是芙莲”  
11:05:54 “没事，老师游泳很好。”  
11:06:04 “准备去帮忙。”  
11:06:18 <希尔凡> “哦~芙，莲……早上好。已经没事了。谢谢你。”  
11:07:11 <梅尔赛德司> “哎呀，好可爱。你好呀，芙莲，我是梅尔赛德司～”摸摸她头发。“我听修女说过你，玩得开心吗？”  
11:07:20 <芙莲> “是吗，那就好，请好好保重身体哦”跟着杜杜“芙莲也想去厨房看看有什么能帮得上忙的” 11:08:11 <芙莲> 很高兴“嗯！芙莲喜欢在这里和大家一起玩”  
11:08:17 <希尔凡> “那我去艾米尔老师那里看看吧，真是的，亚力克这孩子以前起就老是冒冒失失的。”  
11:09:04 <芙莲> “梅尔姐姐听说你马上要被领养了？”

\---

11:09:55 <希尔凡> “梅尔姐姐听说你马上要被领养了？  
11:09:55 <希尔凡> 心理学一下芙莲说这句的表情？  
11:11:13 单纯的好奇  
11:11:18 不含恶意  
11:12:27 <希尔凡> （……）转过身去找艾米尔老师时表情带着一丝自嘲的笑（。  
11:12:33 <希尔凡> （不被任何人看到ry

\----

11:21:55 <艾米尔> 放下抹布以后回到操场的我  
11:23:12 <艾米尔> “你们回来了。课已经结束了。”  
11:24:23 <梅尔赛德司> （我来听墙角，我不存在.jpg）  
11:24:50 <艾米尔> （用深厚的眼神注视着试图藏起来的梅）  
11:25:17 （你要潜行吗  
11:25:48 <梅尔赛德司> （失败了，但我仍然不动（……）  
11:26:10 <艾米尔> （用莫名其妙的眼神注视着试图藏起来的梅）  
11:26:14 <希尔凡> 转过头向梅尔眨眨眼笑）  
11:26:48 <梅尔赛德司> “哎呀，看来捉迷藏行不通……”有点失落地走出来。  
\---  
11:24:37 <希尔凡>手心写字： “我告诉菲力克斯了，他知道真相，你可以去找他谈”  
\---  
11:27:07 <艾米尔> 维持着握手的姿势压一下他的手掌  
11:27:14 <艾米尔> 我不知道这个是过灵感（闭眼  
11:27:21 <艾米尔> 不然我就不点这么低（痛苦  
11:28:42 <希尔凡> 瞥了一眼老师叹气  
\---  
11:27:41 <艾米尔> “如果想玩，下午可以再一起玩。”  
11:28:14 <梅尔赛德司> “下午也有体育课吗～？”  
11:28:44 <艾米尔> “下午可以自由活动。体育课上去做什么了？”  
11:29:16 <希尔凡> “啊，她来找我了~”帮忙解围，“抱歉，一直在呼呼大睡。”  
11:29:33 <艾米尔> “哦。你现在好点了吗。”  
11:30:06 <希尔凡> “好多了，谢谢老师。”眯眼笑  
11:31:16 <梅尔赛德司> “没什么事的话，我们就快点回去吧？帝弥托利管不住孩子们。”  
11:31:38 <希尔凡> “嗯好啊，梅尔赛德司你先去吧，我和老师聊两句马上就来。”  
11:32:00 <艾米尔> 对着梅尔塞德斯点点头。  
11:32:14 <梅尔赛德司> “男孩子之间的秘密时间～？”  
11:32:51 <希尔凡> “是哦，毕竟翘掉了一整节体育课，得让老师帮我补习下。”  
11:32:55 <艾米尔> （表情有点困扰  
11:33:30 <艾米尔> “你先去帮一下帝弥托利吧。我等一下就去。  
11:33:46 <梅尔赛德司> 点点头离开了。  
\----  
11:30:44 <希尔凡> 自己自言自语用只有自己（和眼球）能听到的声音骂一句老女人干嘛去了  
11:32:08 没反应  
11:32:11 真的很忙  
11:32:17 <希尔凡> 真的很忙  
\----  
11:34:50 <希尔凡> 等梅尔赛德司离开后挠了一下老师的手心：“老师。你真的很钝感啊……”  
11:35:02 <艾米尔> “对不起。”老实  
11:35:44 <希尔凡> “现在修女没在看这边，我就迅速说下，我和菲力克斯说过了，他已经知道真相了，也答应帮我们。之后就会很快来找你了吧，你也可以去找他。”  
11:36:54 <希尔凡> “帝弥托利我还没有机会碰到，但之后的事有菲力克斯和你一起商量着再让帝弥托利加入应该没有问题……我的情况你也看到了，有需要我帮忙的地方再和我说？”  
11:37:25 <艾米尔> “辛苦了。我知道了，接下来你小心。我们回去吧。”摸摸他的头。

11:38:22 那大家开始吃午饭了  
11:38:44 <艾米尔> 我也拉着希尔凡过来吃午饭了  
11:39:02 丰盛的午餐，有鱼和牛肉，也有蔬菜水果米饭面包  
11:41:09 <芙莲> “唔啊，哇啊啊啊……鱼太好吃了”  
11:42:00 吃完午饭梅尔和其他大孩子帮忙清理餐具  
11:42:17 修女叫住希尔凡  
11:42:27 <艾米尔> 我在监督大家清理餐具。  
11:42:36 <芙莲> 我去找杜笃让他教我，如何能做出这么美味的料理  
11:43:16 <希尔凡> “什么事，sister？”  
11:43:42 <芙莲> “虽然不及在家吃过的呼哇呼哇的料理，这也是芙莲吃过数一数二美味的东西了”  
11:43:49 “过来一下。”  
11:44:16 <希尔凡> 小心翼翼走过去  
11:44:45 修女摸了摸希尔凡的头  
11:45:23 对其他人说去量一下希尔凡的体温就拉着希尔凡走了  
11:46:05 <希尔凡> 被拉走，和大家拜拜让他们玩好  
11:46:18 <艾米尔> 他们往哪个方向去了？  
11:46:32 保健室

11:48:37 拉进保健室之后  
11:49:38 修女恶狠狠地低声说“找到新爸爸了啊？”  
11:50:11 <希尔凡> “您的意思是……？”  
11:52:28 “艾米尔”  
11:53:06 “哼…”她扔给你一团纱布让你咬着  
11:53:22 你知道这是让你不要出声的意思  
11:53:26 <希尔凡> “呃，”眨眨眼，“sister，我不知道你是看到了什么……如果只是他带着我去食堂的话，只是之前体育课我没来上……”  
11:53:47 <希尔凡> “sister，你误会了…………”哀求地看她  
11:54:13 “他都说了，你还想撒谎，要惩罚哦。”  
11:55:11 <希尔凡> 迟疑，“他和你说什么？我不明白……？”  
11:55:18 “说了多少个谎……哼……”  
11:55:23 <希尔凡> （心理学一下修女（  
11:55:26 “咬紧了。”  
11:55:35 她命令希尔凡  
11:56:07 一半是虚张声势，一半是真的  
11:56:29 <希尔凡> “……我知道了…………但是现在是大白天…这样对你也不好吧……？”拿住纱布  
11:56:38 <希尔凡> （哪一半是虚张声势哪一半是真的！  
11:57:42 “………”她看了看门外  
11:58:11 突然笑了一下，“晚上十点，你要学习一下什么是诚实呢，希尔凡。”  
11:58:42 她最终什么都没做就走了  
11:58:56 <希尔凡> 站在原地全身发冷  
11:59:32 <希尔凡> （她说艾米尔和她说了那句是真的吗！（  
11:59:54 撒  
12:00:30 <希尔凡> （我分辨不出来？  
12:00:52 不出来

11:59:11 （修女出来之后你们要进去吗  
11:59:41 <艾米尔> 进去  
12:00:23 <艾米尔> 梅梅呢  
12:00:24 希尔凡自己描述自己的状态吧！  
12:00:58 <希尔凡> 拿着一块纱布站在原地，脸色惨白，腿有点在发抖？  
12:01:29 <艾米尔> 赶紧上前扶住他。“你怎么了？”  
12:02:22 <梅尔赛德司> 我想检查一下他的状况，要过医学吗？）  
12:02:40 <希尔凡> 愣了一下然后闪开：“没什么。嗯，修女说我可能还有点发烧？”  
12:02:44 心理学吧）  
12:03:19 <艾米尔> 那我就不扶了，看看他手里的纱布  
12:03:23 <艾米尔> 要过观察吗  
12:04:31 <梅尔赛德司> （那我能观察他的表情吗？）  
12:05:08 一块全新的纱布  
12:05:20 没有使用过的痕迹  
12:05:40 希尔凡现在什么表情啊！）  
12:05:50 （不用侦查吧  
12:06:01 <希尔凡> 脸色惨白但还在勉强微笑吧  
12:07:12 <艾米尔> 周围的环境有什么不同吗  
12:07:13 <希尔凡> 闪开他们俩打算离开保健室：“没事，不用担心我……我回房自己休息下就好。”  
12:07:50 <艾米尔> 那就远一点跟着目送他回房间  
12:08:13 没有什么不同  
12:08:21 走回房间了  
12:09:14 <希尔凡> （缩起来自闭了（？  
12:09:39 <艾米尔> 我就是想确认他回去了  
12:09:59 <艾米尔> 现在要下午了吧  
12:10:18 12:45  
12:12:40 <艾米尔> 问梅尔，“你可以去照看他一下吗？我还要去看看学生们。”  
12:14:23 <梅尔赛德司> “交给我吧～要是有空的话，我们晚上来湖边开茶会吧？”  
12:14:35 <艾米尔> “嗯。好。”  
12:14:46 <艾米尔> “麻烦你了。”

12:13:04 <希尔凡> 回房间休息后，朝菲力克斯眨眨眼，掀开被子一角让他过来  
12:13:32 <菲力克斯> 菲利克斯别扭了一下，过去了  
12:13:41 <菲力克斯> （开始手心写字？  
12:13:53 <希尔凡> （开写开写，你先来我先来（？？  
12:14:17 <菲力克斯> （你先你先！想听计划  
12:14:45 <希尔凡> “菲力克斯身上一直有股好闻的味道呢，明明平常比谁都野……是因为长发的关系吗”鼻子靠在菲力发旋上  
12:15:21 <菲力克斯> “....啰嗦啊....这种东西我才不需要”  
12:18:55 <希尔凡> “那为什么留长发？平常打拳也很不方便吧？”  
12:19:46 <菲力克斯> “只是不想剪而已。”  
12:20:53 <希尔凡> “不剪也好，还可以这么玩。”手绕到菲力脑袋后面给他编麻花辫x  
12:22:32 <菲力克斯> “.....喂！你干什么！”虽然很生气的样子，但是想到希尔凡的身体情况，菲利克斯没有制止。  
12:25:33 <希尔凡> “啊~菲力克斯头发太散了，老是会有小毛毛翘出来。”折腾了几下弄不好笑着打散了，在手心里写字的同时轻轻揪一下他头发  
12:26:31 <菲力克斯> 菲利克斯有点生气，又有点着急，最后什么也没说  
12:28:12 <菲力克斯> 菲利克斯抓住了希尔凡的手“别再乱动了”，并且悄悄地再拍了一下  
12:31:46 <希尔凡> 掐掐他虎口：“知道了知道了，菲力克斯你劲那么大，打得人好痛，真不愧是菲力克斯啊~”

\------菲力克斯与希尔凡在这一段的手心对话-----  
12:16:51 <希尔凡> “修女好像发现了我和艾米尔的关系。她的意思似乎是艾米尔和她告的密。但我怀疑她在虚张声势。但无论如何，先不要急着接近艾米尔，我晚上确认过后明天再和你说。”  
12:17:02 <希尔凡> “先让殿下加入我们吧。你那边怎么样？”  
12:21:15 <菲力克斯> “我那天跟踪你之后遇见了芙莲，之后还没有和别人有接触。”  
12:21:32 <菲力克斯> “接近殿下的事交给我吧”  
12:22:54 <希尔凡> （嗯？他没有被修女叫走吗  
12:23:08 心理学？  
12:23:17 <希尔凡> 心理学！  
12:23:55 很显然他没把修女算作人  
12:24:16 你可以继续问他修女的事情…  
12:24:29 <希尔凡> 继续写：“我听别人说早上你被修女叫走了，没事吗？”  
12:30:25 你灵感一下  
12:30:36 然后起床铃就该响了  
12:30:43 “完全没事，那个蠢货，什么也没看出来”

20:18:30 <英谷莉特> 谷莉特打算把希尔凡拖起来去参加捉迷藏…  
20:18:38 <芙莲> (7天之内跑完 不然都没法同步  
20:19:00 <芙莲> (你不整倒是没问题 想要的话我可以把我的部分整理出来给你  
20:19:42 希尔凡今天请了一个上午的病假  
20:19:47 <希尔凡> “英谷莉特……饶了我吧，我身体还不太舒服，你们去玩吧。”可怜巴巴抓被子（  
20:21:11 <英谷莉特> “哎，哪里不舒服？"  
20:21:42 <芙莲> (我倒是想看希尔凡那边的记录！  
20:22:13 <帝弥托利> ＂啊，要去捉迷藏嗎？＂  
20:22:18 <希尔凡> “嗯……头疼肚子疼腿疼哪都疼”  
20:22:50 <希尔凡> “你们去玩吧，记得把菲力克斯和殿下也带上哦不然他们肯定又扎训练场耍木剑去了。”  
20:23:47 <芙莲> “哎，哎呀，这么严重的话，需要帮你喊医生来吗”  
20:24:24 <希尔凡> “啊，修女中午已经帮我看过了，我下午休息会就好……”  
20:25:37 <艾米尔> （我现在不太方便大家先（  
20:25:44 <芙莲> “古利特酱，我们走吧，不要打扰希尔凡休息了。希尔凡好好休息吧”  
20:26:23 <芙莲> (菲和帝弥一起？  
20:26:43 <英谷莉特> “哪里都疼……”英谷莉特有点不相信，“听起来很像是以前也会找的偷懒的借口啊。不过既然修女都看过了……芙莲酱我们走吧～”  
20:27:13 （给谷莉特酱点一百个赞！  
20:28:22 <希尔凡> “身体它要自己疼我也没办法啊~”笑着说的，“玩开心哦。”  
20:28:38 <芙莲> “芙莲刚来这里，很多地方都没去过呢，捉迷藏真让人期待啊，记得以前在书上见过！没想到这次能和大家一起玩”  
20:29:14 <芙莲> (我捉迷藏都没玩过，童年缺失  
20:30:24 <英谷莉特> “…那你也'好好休息'吧。”

\------在下午时间里希尔凡单独思考确认的事情------  
20:07:56 <希尔凡> （想想，孤儿院里有什么可以作为武器的东西吗，还有修女和外头联络的水晶球一般是放在哪，不然先为后面的逃跑计划做个巡逻好了（  
20:08:16 好呀  
20:08:25 对第一个做一下灵感吧  
20:09:06 <希尔凡> （过了~  
20:10:33 连餐刀餐叉都很钝的孤儿院，只有体育仓库里的球，跳绳，沙包之类勉强可以  
20:11:11 <希尔凡> （厨房没有菜刀？  
20:11:27 （有！  
20:11:42 （但是被修女锁在柜子里  
20:11:52 （钥匙在她身上  
20:12:24 <希尔凡> （随身带着拿不到？  
20:13:38 是的  
20:13:45 在她腰带上  
20:13:57 你知道那串钥匙  
20:15:10 <希尔凡> （有放下来的时候吗，比如晚上搞我的时候（  
20:15:34 有  
20:15:45 晚上她会换睡衣  
20:15:55 钥匙会挂门后面  
20:17:05 <希尔凡> （孤儿院后面有可塑性强但烧过后会变硬的泥巴吗，我在想能不能拓钥匙（或者我以前有没有问修女讨要过类似的东西  
20:17:55 橡皮泥吗  
20:18:04 橡皮泥可以讨过  
20:18:18 <希尔凡> （可以拓出钥匙就行  
20:18:47 <希尔凡> （其它我想想，修女平常力气大吗？有练武什么的么  
20:20:02 比孩子力气大  
20:20:25 在折腾希尔凡的时候显示了惊人的力量）  
20:20:33 <希尔凡> （惊人的力量  
20:20:41 （可能和她稀薄的眷属血脉有关吧  
20:21:11 <希尔凡> （但是除此之外和人类一样？被扎了会流血如果绳子勒久了也会窒息？  
20:21:18 （两个指头就曾经把希尔凡的食指捏得骨折了  
20:21:42 （有看到她切到手流血  
20:21:51 （窒息就不知道了  
20:22:07 你们不玩这个play  
20:24:50 她也不会太玩，怕脑死亡）  
20:25:00 <希尔凡> （是哦！很伤脑  
20:25:06 <希尔凡> （她和上头人联络的频率是？  
20:25:36 （一周三次135  
20:25:52 <希尔凡> （今天是？  
20:25:52 今天周四  
20:28:01 有紧急联络  
20:28:24 修女随时可以呼叫上面的  
20:28:33 定期汇报是135  
20:28:41 <希尔凡> （她要怎么呼叫，随身有带联络器吗  
20:29:49 有语音电话，水晶球=可视+文件传输系统  
20:30:53 <希尔凡> （随身带手机的意味？那也会和她放下钥匙那时一样放下来吧  
20:31:28 会的  
20:31:37 晚上放桌子上  
20:31:43 办公桌  
20:33:35 <希尔凡> （孤儿院里有安眠药什么的吗  
20:33:41 （有  
20:34:01 <希尔凡> （怎么可以拿到  
20:34:02 （很长一段时间你就是靠那个才能睡着的  
20:34:07 <希尔凡> （也就是我有！  
20:34:11 （你有  
20:34:12 <希尔凡> （好，剂量效果怎么样  
20:34:24 <希尔凡> （可以水溶吗  
20:34:47 （十片就可以基本上人事不省了  
20:34:58 （但是你没有十片！  
20:35:37 <希尔凡> （我有几片！  
20:35:46 （修女都会自己来掰碎药喂你  
20:35:47 <希尔凡> （我不能平常偷偷攒下一些……  
20:36:14 （就算攒也攒不了多少……骰个d10看有多少  
20:36:29 <希尔凡> （……感觉这样攒下来也好恶心（笑到  
20:36:36 <希尔凡> （还行，7  
20:36:41 <希尔凡> （7片吗攒了  
20:38:08 （然后因为失眠d7的san损失吧  
20:40:09 （七片她会过一个成功率70的  
20:40:15 （看会不会倒  
20:40:40 <希尔凡> （她是我失眠了就会喂我几片？那我这几天再攒攒是不是能攒10片了ry  
20:41:51 （喂1/4  
20:41:59 （是儿童剂量  
20:42:33 <希尔凡> （步步惊心……  
20:42:55 <希尔凡> （过了成功率会马上倒，没过会慢慢发挥作用这样？  
20:43:36 会困，然后她会反应过来  
20:43:40 立刻联络  
20:48:09 <希尔凡> （好，先慢慢来吧时间也没有那么紧张，就当希尔凡下午的时候都在思考这些计划（  
20:48:34 <希尔凡> （这个团好像时间限制没那么紧迫？  
21:05:05 （有哦^ ^  
21:05:20 （再过两天莫妮卡就要来了  
21:05:26 <希尔凡> （我知道吗  
21:05:31 （知道  
21:05:46 （每次过节前都会来帮忙的修女  
21:05:58 （会提前三四天来  
21:06:10 （有时候会提前五天  
21:06:12 <希尔凡> （什么时候会来？周六？  
21:06:23 （也就是这周末应该就回来  
21:06:29 <希尔凡> （。。。步步惊心(  
21:06:30 （具体哪天你不知道  
21:06:48 <希尔凡> （到周五还不会来是吗  
21:07:38 周五肯定不会来吧  
21:08:35 <希尔凡> （好……虽然上位感觉越早搞定越好但下位感觉还是晚上试探完修女吧（……  
21:13:58 下午多睡一会积攒体力吧（  
21:14:20 连续两个晚上被搞是很少见的  
21:14:33 希尔凡不确定自己能不能撑过去  
21:15:00 <希尔凡> （我也觉得，这里就相信菲力可以帮上忙努力恢复精力吧（  
21:15:04 <希尔凡> zzzZZZZ  
21:15:46 （那因为菲利克斯的可靠回复1d2的san（朋友的支持规则  
21:16:16 <希尔凡> （开心！！似乎可以改名了！！（？  
21:16:55 菲利克斯的存在让希尔凡感到并不是孤独一人的战斗）  
21:17:07 san17  
21:17:27 <希尔凡> （菲力酱！！！！！


	6. 【希尔凡线】好痛好痛的第一天夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希尔凡又一次受到修女的折磨拷问，他能挺得过去吗？

21:34:44 姐姐走进宿舍  
21:34:55 （别的孩子都出门玩了  
21:35:05 （希尔凡孤零零地躺在床上  
21:35:08 <希尔凡> （谢谢姐姐，但希尔凡大概又在zzzZZZZ  
21:35:50 <梅尔赛德司> 我不急着叫醒，就安稳地坐在希尔凡身边等他，顺便观察一下他的脸色和暴露在被子外的身体部分。  
21:36:06 脸色苍白  
21:36:19 <希尔凡> 长袖长裤紧紧抓着被子你看不到身体（？  
21:37:16 <梅尔赛德司> 悄悄去接一整杯开水回来放在床头，然后继续等他睡醒。  
21:38:09 <希尔凡> （睡不醒了怎么办睡得蛮沉的（。。  
21:38:37 <梅尔赛德司> （不会叫你的，接一杯开水就是做好了等到晚上的准备（……  
21:38:38 （毕竟晚上也没怎么好好睡  
21:39:00 <梅尔赛德司> （我能对这个状态下的他精神分析吗  
21:39:46 <希尔凡> （我过个体质看看会不会中途惊醒?  
21:41:07 <希尔凡> （醒了呢  
21:41:19 <梅尔赛德司> （什么，体质不过才会醒吗  
21:41:32 <希尔凡> （是吧，体质过了不是就安稳地睡了吗23333  
21:42:40 <梅尔赛德司> （好的，所以KP我能在这之前对他精神分析吗  
21:43:07 <希尔凡> “……”睁开眼茫然地看了眼前一会，然后捏了捏鼻梁，“啊……梅尔赛德司……每次醒来都看到你，这样下去都要怀疑起哪个是梦境哪个才是现实了……”  
21:43:34 <梅尔赛德司> “这里是梦哦~？”  
21:43:51 <梅尔赛德司> “现实中的你正和大家一起捉迷藏呢。”  
21:44:15 <希尔凡> “真的吗？那你来咬我一口，如果不会痛就真的是梦了呢。”  
21:44:59 <梅尔赛德司> “好~”凑过去在他眉心亲一下。“我狠狠地咬了你一口哦，感觉到痛了吗，希尔凡？”  
21:45:20 <希尔凡> “哎”  
21:45:28 <希尔凡> 被吓了一跳，脸迅速红起来  
21:45:54 <希尔凡> “梅尔赛德司……！不要戏弄我……”  
21:47:03 <梅尔赛德司> “平时希尔凡不都很喜欢吗，这样去和女孩子们约会索吻~”  
21:47:57 <希尔凡> “但是从女孩子那边突然袭来就太让人不好意思了！我会很没面子的啊……”  
21:48:46 <梅尔赛德司> “明明是希尔凡让我过来的，这也是撒娇的一种吗？”  
21:49:27 <希尔凡> “哎，我没想到你会真的……算了，”冷静了一下，“有什么事吗……？”  
21:50:00 <梅尔赛德司> “确认这里是梦境还是现实了吗？”这么说着，握住他的手。  
21:50:58 <希尔凡> “确认了确认了……这么柔软的感觉，毫无疑问是现实。”  
21:55:23 <梅尔赛德司> “啊，那就太好了……刚好水的温度也很合适，来喝点水吧。”把水杯递过去。  
21:55:41 <梅尔赛德司> “你一直在睡，大家都很担心呢。”  
21:55:44 <希尔凡> “嗯……谢谢。”喝水  
21:56:05 <希尔凡> “哈哈哈，其实是在偷懒啦……但是大家都是好人，还是会关心我。”  
21:56:18 <梅尔赛德司> “真的吗？”  
21:56:52 <梅尔赛德司> “明天艾米尔老师的课程要求大家一人跑十圈。”  
21:57:24 <希尔凡> “呜哇，那我还是继续装睡吧……”  
21:57:45 <梅尔赛德司> “不然动起来就会觉得痛~”  
21:59:52 <希尔凡> “是啊，大好的日子当然要在床上犯着懒睡觉度过。”轻松的语气  
22:01:24 <梅尔赛德司> 松开他的手，轻轻敲他额头。“不可以。”  
22:02:06 <希尔凡> “欸——为什么？”捂住额头拖长声音，“我不需要第二位英谷莉特了——”  
22:02:44 <梅尔赛德司> “当然是因为大家都很喜欢你了~明天不可以缺席哦，不然英古莉特就要亲自来找你了。”  
22:04:54 <希尔凡> “是……是吗。”表情变得有点慌乱，小心翼翼又抓住梅尔赛德司的手，“好吧，那我强撑也要看看能不能起床！那到时候……梅尔赛德司要再奖励我一个吻哦……？啊，这次是男孩子方主动说了所以OK！”  
22:06:49 <梅尔赛德司> “信守承诺的孩子就可以得到奖励。”捏捏他的虎口，另一只手在他头上揉一把。“也快到晚饭的时间了，我要去厨房帮忙~稍后见啦，希尔凡。”  
22:07:13 <希尔凡> “啊，真期待梅尔赛德司做的饭啊……”笑着送别她

\-----这段中希尔凡与梅尔赛德司的手心写字------

21:51:23 在他手心里写，“该告诉我你遭遇到的事情了。”  
21:51:59 <希尔凡> 眨眨眼，写回去：“你知道什么了？”  
21:56:40 “你为我们承担了什么？”  
21:59:03 <希尔凡> “那都是过去的事了，不用担心……现在重要的是你的未来。如果你下定决心想要知道的话，可以去问菲力克斯，或者艾米尔老师。”  
22:01:14 灵感  
22:01:51 “如果没有你在的话，我宁可不要。”  
22:05:02 <希尔凡> 握住手的时候给她写  
22:05:11 <希尔凡> “我不会轻易死的”“我也想和大家一起出去”

22:07:36 5:30  
22:07:45 播报一下各人位置233  
22:07:57 姐姐在厨房帮忙分饭  
22:08:08 希尔凡躺男子集体宿舍  
22:08:22 芙莲和菲利克斯端着粥去找希尔凡  
22:08:37 帝弥托利在自己的寝室里  
22:09:09 艾米尔在自己房间保养武器  
22:09:25 级长有专用房间  
22:10:35 <芙莲> “希尔凡，你好些了吗，我们带来了晚餐，要来隔壁帝弥房间一起吃吗  
22:10:46 <芙莲> 芙莲跟菲利克斯一起来喊你了  
22:11:10 <希尔凡> “……啊……好啊。殿下他？”避开芙莲看向菲力克斯  
22:12:23 <菲力克斯> “那个蠢货，好像摔了，我先去给他送”  
22:12:27 胃口好的孩子长得快哦  
22:12:43 <希尔凡> “摔了”震惊  
22:12:59 <菲力克斯> “莫名其妙。”  
22:12:59 <希尔凡> “我也一起去看看吧……殿下会摔伤真少见。”  
22:13:47 <菲力克斯> “芙莲呢，你也和我们一起吗？”  
22:14:06 大家一起去慰问帝弥了？  
22:15:12 帝弥托利躺在床上，腿上打着厚厚的绷带和夹板  
22:16:04 <希尔凡> “呜哇殿下……好惨……发生什么了……？”  
22:18:20 <英谷莉特> “不会是练习骑马从马上摔下来的吧……？”  
22:18:41 <梅尔赛德司> “有我帮得上忙的地方，就要及时说哦。”  
22:19:14 <帝弥托利> 「希爾凡！所以說不要叫我殿下了⋯⋯只是下樓的時候腳滑了一下而已。大家不用擔心我。」  
22:20:11 <芙莲> “帝弥酱，粥还热呢，好香的粥，希尔凡也是，一起趁热喝？”  
22:21:27 <英谷莉特> “啊，早知道我也从餐厅拿两个馒头来。”  
22:21:45 <希尔凡> “哦……谢谢。”一只手接过粥，“好烫，我猫舌啊……等会再喝。帝弥托利会从楼梯上摔下来真罕见呢。”  
22:23:20 <帝弥托利> 咕嚕咕嚕喝粥  
22:25:20 看起来要半个月才会好  
22:25:25 帝弥的腿  
22:25:33 <希尔凡> “……”皱眉  
22:28:07 <菲力克斯> “为什么要半个月啊...摔得这么重吗....”  
（帝弥这之后在这里睡着（挂机）了，众人离开，房间里剩下希尔凡与菲力克斯与zzZZZ的帝弥托利）

\----- 与菲力的手心写字部分 -----  
22:50:27 <希尔凡> 那我要一边看帝弥睡脸一边在看不到的视野里把手心伸给菲力  
22:17:36 <希尔凡> “发生什么了？”  
22:19:58 灵感  
22:20:10 <希尔凡> ……  
22:20:22 <希尔凡> 打一下菲力的手心（悲愤  
22:23:37 因为背后伤口太痛了  
22:23:44 无法精准感应  
22:24:02 <希尔凡> 想也是哦【  
22:24:58 骰子还是很科学的  
22:51:57 “他摔伤自己引开修女，我去找办公室。关于芙莲，你知道多少？”  
22:52:44 <希尔凡> （……殿下你为什么这么傻啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊（  
22:53:25 （笑死  
22:53:52 <希尔凡> “她是那些吃人怪物的同类……但是，她大概不知道自己吃的食材就是我们。”“……殿下怎么。他这样之后该怎么逃跑？？”  
22:58:47 “都怪我，摔得太重了。你打算从哪里逃跑，有安全的躲藏处吗？”  
23:00:21 <希尔凡> “艾米尔有船，但是需要解决修女。和你们身上的发信器。晚上我会试着探探修女口实，你们要不要去找艾米尔谈谈？”  
23:02:52 “你已经确认他可信了吗？如果可以，我就去找他。”  
23:02:52 “发信器，是什么，怎么解决  
23:04:59 <希尔凡> “我基本确信，但还是等晚上试探一下修女确认之后再和他联系吧。发信器是被装在你们耳朵后面的信号器，我有方式解决，但要先解决修女。你在修女办公室发现了什么吗？”  
23:09:52 “什么都没发现，只发现了芙莲，外面世界的异常。我本来怀疑她，现在相信她了。”  
23:10:54 <希尔凡> （菲力你可以来问我啊你为什么要让殿下摔断腿（扼腕  
23:13:24 <希尔凡> “她应该确实不知道，我无法好好面对她，因为古廉。。但是如果菲力你觉得她可以信任，愿意把她拉入一伙的话，我相信你。”“现在还是尽量在孩子中增加伙伴，我想带的是孤儿院全体孩子一起离开。无论是否告知真相也好，得让他们到时候愿意跟我们跑。”  
23:17:32 然后希尔凡就匆匆站起来了  
23:17:49 <希尔凡> “啊，我得去修女那里了。”从床上跳下来，“你也早点睡吧，菲力克斯，有事我们明早再说。”  
23:18:00 <希尔凡> 向菲力眨眨眼，加重一下明早两个字  
23:18:07 <菲力克斯> “我知道了”  
23:18:40 <希尔凡> 最后留下一个笑容，离开了

23:16:04 快十点了  
23:19:56 很准时地来到了办公室门口  
23:20:06 <希尔凡> 做好心理准备）  
23:20:16 <希尔凡> （没事的！有菲力和梅姐姐的约定在我能活到明天！（？  
23:20:20 “希尔凡，进来吧。”  
23:20:32 <希尔凡> “是”打开门进去  
23:20:36 修女打开门笑了笑  
23:20:54 <希尔凡> （我要在去之前拿橡皮泥，藏起来  
23:22:35 （藏哪里  
23:23:59 <希尔凡> （。。。好难她是不是要扒光，那我要铺平成片然后贴进口腔上壁  
23:24:24 （好  
23:21:09 你注意到录像带已经被收起来了  
23:21:17 不知道收去哪里了  
23:21:47 “找个什么东西咬着，你不想咬断自己舌头吧。”  
23:22:07 修女从腰间拿出控制器  
23:22:45 <希尔凡> “那个……不能给我时间解释吗？”小心翼翼，“我真的没有……艾米尔老师和你究竟说了什么……？”  
23:23:26 她短暂地按了一下开关  
23:23:31 打断了你的话  
23:23:51 你直接就疼得跪倒在地上了  
23:24:11 <希尔凡> “呜”  
23:24:57 “他什么都告诉我了。”  
23:25:10 <希尔凡> （心理学一下她这句  
23:25:19 她等你缓过来  
23:25:36 示意你听从命令  
23:26:02 <希尔凡> 等疼痛缓过去后走上去，看看有没有可以咬的东西  
23:26:23 看起来她对自己知道真相这件事深信不疑  
23:26:54 <希尔凡> （但是她似乎有真的听艾米尔说了？  
23:27:03 桌子上有一根塑胶骨头，两端有带子可以固定在脑后）  
23:27:17 （是的  
23:27:43 <希尔凡> 总之这里先乖乖听她话然后戴上口塞吧  
23:28:14 体质检定四次  
23:28:38 每次不过-d3血  
23:29:47 <希尔凡> （第四次体质鉴定时失败，1D3=3，-3hp  
23:30:26 最后一次电击的时候希尔凡终于昏迷了过去  
23:30:54 以前她最多电两次的，今天直接加倍了）  
23:32:00 希尔凡口腔里充满了铁锈味  
23:32:15 <希尔凡> 晕过去了  
23:32:19 身体也完全没有力气  
23:32:58 <希尔凡> 失去意识zzZZZ  
23:33:17 她终于松开按下按钮的手，给希尔凡注射了一针什么东西  
23:33:38 把希尔凡的意识硬生生地拽了回来  
23:34:03 她解开希尔凡嘴里叼着的骨头  
23:34:36 “你以为爬上另个老师的床他就会保护你吗？”  
23:34:38 <希尔凡> “呜……”大口喘着气“这样真的好吗，sister……？把我电傻了就不好了吧……”  
23:35:10 “哼……你这不是很能说吗”  
23:35:12 <希尔凡> “你……误会了，我以为你们是一伙的……”  
23:36:06 <希尔凡> “不是……一伙的吗……？因为他很简单地就上钩了……我以为你们是同类……？”  
23:36:30 “一伙的？谁和他？”  
23:36:46 “和很简单的东西是同类？”  
23:37:12 “呵呵呵，看起来你的教育还是缺了很多课呢。”  
23:37:23 <希尔凡> “哈哈，当然不是这种意义的同类，而是都把我当道具随便用啊……”嘲讽地笑了笑

\---------R18部分预警！！！！！！！-----------  
23:37:30 她打了个手势让你脱衣服  
23:38:01 <希尔凡> “既然不是一伙的……他又为什么要和你说……？老师和学生搞到一起这种事，可以轻易告诉别人的吗？……”  
23:38:13 <希尔凡> 解开自己的衬衫  
23:38:46 “他还不是被我一诈就全说了。肌肉笨蛋。”  
23:39:02 修女皱眉打量着希尔凡的身体  
23:39:08 <希尔凡> （艾米尔！！！！！！！！！！！！（。  
23:39:25 好像在思考要找哪个比较没那么凄惨的地方下手  
23:40:16 突然，她像想到什么好事一般  
23:40:53 从抽屉里拿出一根有小孩子手臂那么粗的红色蜡烛  
23:41:28 <希尔凡> 虽然想保持冷静但看到她拿出的东西还是忍不住发起了抖  
23:41:35 “你这么小小年纪就会勾引男人可不行哦。”  
23:42:24 她用指尖的魔法直接点了火（  
23:42:46 <希尔凡> “原来是这样……我知道了，对不起，是我错了……我会弥补的，让我取悦你可以吗……？”放低姿态哀求，“我会做的，你最喜欢被舔那里吧？给我个机会好吗……？”  
23:42:59 <希尔凡> （什么我之前知道她会魔法吗（。。  
23:43:08 （不知道  
23:43:18 （看起来她今天真的很气  
23:43:36 （就自己养的白菜被外面的猪啃了的气  
23:43:47 <希尔凡> “呃。那。是。”震惊地看着那一瞬间燃起的魔法  
23:44:07 <希尔凡> （难道不是帅哥男人居然被自己养的狗叼走了吗  
23:44:33 “呵呵呵，如果是平时就饶过你了，但是这个不好好让你记住可不行呢。”  
23:45:07 “用身体”她冰冷的手抚摸过希尔凡光裸的皮肤  
23:45:14 从上到下  
23:45:26 <希尔凡> “呜”抖了一下  
23:45:59 然后狠狠把希尔凡按着头压在地毯上  
23:46:11 啪——  
23:46:30 一滴滚烫的东西落在伤痕累累的后背上  
23:46:49 之后是更多的灼痛  
23:47:00 从背后到屁股到大腿  
23:47:18 <希尔凡> “啊、啊啊……！！”尽管想咬住唇但因为没有口塞还是泄漏了几声惨叫  
23:47:25 甚至连柔嫩的那个部位也没有放过  
23:48:02 骰意志看会不会挣扎  
23:48:41 <希尔凡> （意志失败，挣扎了呢  
23:49:01 <希尔凡> 因为太痛了下意识扭着身子避开了  
23:49:11 因为挣扎，有几滴歪了，滴在脖子，脸和手上  
23:49:57 她也没有发现，把希尔凡翻过来继续用剩下的半截蜡烛重点灼烤正面  
23:50:17 甚至是胸口已经红肿流血的地方  
23:50:47 希尔凡的嗓子哭得彻底哑了，只能用气音说话  
23:51:02 <希尔凡> “好痛、痛……对不起……绕了我……”啜泣着  
23:51:10 “和你头发的颜色挺配的。”  
23:51:52 最后只剩一点点，修女直接把蜡烛塞进希尔凡的嘴里。  
23:52:09 虽然火焰因为没有氧气很快就熄灭了  
23:52:26 （口腔里还是被烫出一片水泡  
23:53:20 “用这样的身体也可以勾引男人。”  
23:53:38 “真行啊，还是他就好这一口呢”  
23:54:13 （还好橡皮泥保护了上颚的部分……？  
23:54:47 <希尔凡> （太好了我还担心被发现  
23:55:03 “你以为他会比我强吗？你以为他可以取代我吗？”  
23:55:07 “啊？”  
23:55:16 <希尔凡> 太痛了发不出声音，只能捂着嘴痛苦地喘息着  
23:55:26 修女狰狞地问  
23:55:54 似乎因为工作压力，她很紧张被新员工取代自己的位置  
23:56:16 <希尔凡> “我没有……对不起……对唔起……”含糊不清地哭着回答  
23:56:25 “连你也觉得抱那边的大腿比较有前途吗？”  
23:56:39 “睁开你的那只狗眼看清楚了”  
23:56:55 “我比那个家伙好一万倍！”  
23:58:07 （对刚刚的部分过一个sc，0/1d4  
23:58:41 <希尔凡> “对不起……我真的以为……你们是一起的……”苦着脸委屈地解释  
23:58:41 <希尔凡> （sc未过，1d4=4  
0:00:20 修女又打开抽屉）  
0:00:29 （给希尔凡ptsd的机会了！  
0:00:46 <希尔凡> （什么机会！  
0:01:19 （看到修女又打开抽屉拼命恳求nomore的机会？  
0:01:43 <希尔凡> （我这san掉的  
0:01:51 <希尔凡> （还反应得过来吗  
0:02:09 （本能反应吧  
0:02:39 <希尔凡> 跪着爬过去抓住她的腿：“不，要了……求您了……不要……”  
0:03:33 她翻找着什么东西（  
0:03:38 （不为所动  
0:04:36 <希尔凡> （能用魅惑吗！  
0:04:49 （可以  
（魅惑失败）  
0:06:11 你凄惨不已的脸只能激发施虐心  
0:07:26 <希尔凡> 看到她不为所动表情渐渐变得绝望  
0:09:41 （她从抽屉里取出了一串对小孩子来说太过残忍的拉珠  
0:10:17 （让希尔凡跪着，一颗一颗塞进去  
0:11:16 看着希尔凡瘦弱的肚子奇怪地鼓起来，她似乎终于解了一点气  
0:11:39 <希尔凡> 疼得满头大汗觉得自己要被撑破了（？  
0:11:41 “呵呵，你除了不会怀孕之外就是个天生的婊子。”  
0:12:27 她按了另一个开关，希尔凡这下真的觉得自己要坏掉了  
0:12:34 <希尔凡> （什么开关  
0:13:49 （拉珠的  
0:14:00 （就开始疯狂旋转（  
0:14:09 <希尔凡> （拉珠还有开关好高级我以为就是拉珠（……  
0:14:18 <希尔凡> 尖叫出来  
0:14:22 （她半个月的薪水买的  
0:14:28 <希尔凡> （………………你何苦？？？？  
0:14:29 （给点面子xxxxx  
0:15:39 <希尔凡> 声音跟随旋转的震动颤抖着，含糊地求饶喊要坏掉了，住手  
0:15:40 （看希尔凡真的瘫成泥再没一丝力气了  
0:15:58 她才住手，把珠子一颗一颗拉出来  
0:16:28 <希尔凡> “呜……”被拉出来又是痛到清醒  
0:16:53 她在已经变得又红又肿的后面塞进了一个小跳蛋）  
0:17:04 “不可以拿出来哦。”  
0:17:12 她拍拍希尔凡的屁股  
0:17:57 <希尔凡> “哈……啊……？”勉强维持着思考，“会被……发现……”  
0:18:03 然后启动了开关“可以工作一个礼拜的高级品，不想被发现的话就不要去勾引别人了。”  
0:18:22 “想清楚你的立场。”  
0:18:56 她扔下希尔凡和在希尔凡身体里认真工作的小机器，回卧室去了（  
0:19:00 <希尔凡> “但是……日常也会……呜……”  
0:19:06 <希尔凡> （她换睡衣了吗！！钥匙呢！！！  
0:19:16 （钥匙在桌子上  
0:19:23 （贤者时间呢  
0:19:44 <希尔凡> （那我要站起来然后去拓！！  
0:20:01 （过体质  
0:20:07 （需要困难  
0:21:20 <希尔凡> （体质失败。怎么办，我不能靠意志强行站起来吗（？  
0:21:30 （你试试  
0:21:35 （13？  
0:21:40 （加油……  
0:21:57 <希尔凡> （成功……虽然是普通成功………………？  
0:22:15 哦哦哦那真的很强行！）  
0:22:42 <希尔凡> （估计拓完就撑不住倒地上了吧  
0:22:43 （你骰个幸运看会不会有响动吧  
0:22:49 <希尔凡> （……哇.jpg  
0:23:04 （钥匙啊！  
0:23:39 <希尔凡> （过了！！！  
0:23:45 <希尔凡> （极难（太感动了  
0:23:48 你用舌头含着钥匙叼起来  
0:23:53 没有发出一点声音  
0:24:03 <希尔凡> 放进口腔里用力压上去吗  
0:24:04 <希尔凡> （好色  
0:24:11 （是哦  
0:24:38 <希尔凡> “呼……呜……”嘴巴里充满了铁锈味，但还是小心翼翼地把钥匙放回原处  
0:26:09 （希尔凡像仓鼠一样咬着一大串钥匙  
0:26:22 <希尔凡> （这都没能发出声音确实是极难成功了  
0:26:22 找到了橱柜的那个copy下来  
0:26:40 然后还要把口水擦干净吗  
0:26:49 钥匙上的  
0:26:53 <希尔凡> （是啊，用手抹掉吧  
0:27:44 一点一点用手抹掉了  
0:28:27 <希尔凡> （太好了……看来其他事情还没有被发现……一定要……救出大家……）做完这一切后意识模糊地倒在地上，没有力气  
0:28:47 （就这么昏迷到第二天早上吗  
0:29:17 （如果这样她就会自动给你假期  
0:29:24 <希尔凡> 稍微缓一缓吧，有力气站起来了就站起来穿好衣服回去  
0:29:33 （但是会把希尔凡关在一个人的屋子  
0:29:43 <希尔凡> （绝对不要——（  
0:29:48 （那骰个d3+3  
0:29:56 （看几点有力气出门吧  
0:30:11 <希尔凡> （d3+3 = 6……几乎就是到早上了23333333333  
0:30:14 真的很……  
0:30:20 严重呢……  
0:30:39 天亮了的时候才醒过来  
0:31:03 好在其他人还没醒，已经听见修女起床的声音了  
0:31:11 <希尔凡> （……惨（……  
0:31:19 希尔凡轻手轻脚地赶快离开  
0:31:28 回到自己的床上？  
0:31:46 <希尔凡> （这副样子该怎么回到通铺……（  
0:31:51 <希尔凡> （茫然，不知道回哪  
0:32:00 保健室或者  
0:32:06 艾米尔老师那里？  
0:32:13 或者梅姐姐那里？  
0:34:01 <希尔凡> （一个人去缩保健室了  
0:34:17 <希尔凡> （保健室有酒精灯吧？想把拓好的钥匙烧制出来  
0:34:55 （这里你过一个灵感  
0:35:06 （只有酒精没有灯  
0:35:23 <希尔凡> （灵感大失败这  
0:35:37 我本来想  
0:35:51 送希尔凡一个fire ball的火焰魔法  
0:36:03 <希尔凡> （笑死…………………………………………对不起………………带不动………………  
0:36:05 结果被骰子大失败堵回去了  
0:36:13 <希尔凡> （是真的整个人都不行了（……  
0:36:15 无事发生  
0:36:20 （……  
0:36:25 睡吧……  
0:36:55 <希尔凡> 不能睡啊，我要意识恍惚再走出去想想可以找到什么其它有火的地方  
0:37:04 <希尔凡> 厨房炉灶？修女会在那里吗  
0:37:15 她六点就要准备早饭了  
0:37:18 很辛苦的  
0:37:24 要不然压力那么大  
0:37:44 <希尔凡> （放过你自己也放过我不好吗（……  
0:38:10 <希尔凡> 那我就意识模糊地走在走廊上  
0:38:21 <希尔凡> 也不知道自己要去哪但就是不想停下来（？


	7. 【希尔凡线】准备的第二天上午

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <希尔凡> “梅尔塞德斯……梅尔塞德斯……没事的，不要难过，都已经过去了。”不介意她的下手，只是摸摸她的背低声安抚她，“抱歉啊……让你看到这么难看的样子……”

0:44:45 希尔凡一步一步在走廊上走着，像一个幽灵  
0:45:00 早起锻炼的帝弥托利看到了这样的希尔凡  
0:45:45 <希尔凡> （……他不是腿断了吗怎么还早起锻炼  
0:46:07 （因为他想早点好？  
0:46:26 <希尔凡> （太恐怖了不愧是殿下  
0:46:30 （法加斯的男人，头断了都要打  
0:47:29 <希尔凡> （我怎么就那么脆弱呢（踢打骰子  
0:47:36 （对不起其实是我忘了殿下腿断了的设定了  
0:47:46 <希尔凡> （233333333  
0:48:41 （好在设定的是骨裂不是骨折  
0:50:09 <帝弥托利> ＂...希尔凡？怎麼了？＂  
0:51:24 <希尔凡> “啊……殿……帝弥托利……这么早还锻炼吗？真努力啊。你的腿不是……”  
0:51:32 走近，帝弥托利看见希尔凡脸上，脖子上和手上都有圆形的烫伤痕迹  
0:51:53 腿像站不稳似的发抖）  
0:51:59 <帝弥托利> 臉色一變抓住希尔凡。＂誰干的？＂  
0:53:25 <希尔凡> “嘘……没事，比起这个，正好有话要和你说……我们进房间吧？”  
0:54:12 <帝弥托利> “這才不是没事！……好，我們進去再說吧。＂  
0:55:03 <希尔凡> 进了房间后找个地方坐着缓缓，再开口：“……菲力克斯和你说了吗？修女、那个老女人的事。”  
0:55:34 <帝弥托利> “大概說了她想把我們拿去喂怪物的事？＂  
0:56:12 <希尔凡> “然后殿下你就为了这个把自己腿弄断了吗？真是太鲁莽了”苦笑  
0:57:38 <帝弥托利> ＂那是最快捷的方法。...確實沒想到會傷得這麼重就是了。＂  
1:00:37 <希尔凡> “是啊，有点难办啊。后面我可是计划带大家一起逃出去的，希望到时殿下你的腿不要因此影响……总之，我也和菲力克斯说了，艾米尔老师会有船带大家出去，但在此之前我们需要解决修女，以及让大家可以跟我们上船逃离这里。殿下你是最有威望的，无论说出真相与否，有你号召大家也会听你的吧。”  
1:02:24 <帝弥托利> “原來如此，希望我號召大家。...但是，你跟菲力克斯到底發現了什麼？＂  
1:03:29 <希尔凡> “就像菲力克斯说的……这个孤儿院就是一个骗局，我们是商品，是食材，被领养出去的孩子其实都被怪物作为美食吃掉了。”  
1:03:48 <希尔凡> “迈克朗也是……古廉也是……”  
1:04:11 <帝弥托利> “假如食材是被怪物吃掉了，商品又是什麼意思？＂  
1:05:29 <希尔凡> “作为商品的食材，越是高级的商品会越美味……大概是这样的吧。我也只是从修女的话中揣测，但无论如何，留在这里只有死亡这一个结果是不会变的……”  
1:05:47 <希尔凡> “……啊，虽然殿下您不一样。”忽然用起了奇怪的敬语  
1:06:27 <帝弥托利> “什麼意思？  
1:06:28 <帝弥托利> ＂  
1:07:27 <希尔凡> “我也不是很清楚，但总之，您的身上似乎有……特殊的血脉？所以不会被怪物的那个种族吃掉，我们之中只有你能和平长大，也许作为优秀毕业生还能为孤儿院做宣传什么的……”  
1:08:09 <希尔凡> “这个事情我之前也想迟早都要告诉你的，毕竟你是我们这里唯一能安全离开的人嘛。哪怕我们都死在了这个孤儿院里，也只有你能带着真相活下去……当然，这是我能预想的最糟结果了。”  
1:09:13 <帝弥托利> “不會變成那樣的。現在，說說你們的計劃？”  
1:11:57 <希尔凡> “艾米尔老师是从隔壁黑鹫孤儿院过来的，那边的孤儿院似乎已经成功了，我也听闻那里的修女自杀了。我和他谈了下，觉得他应该是可以信任的人，现在他和我提过的三件事在于，要解决修女，解决发信器，以及组织大家一起逃跑。”  
1:12:56 <希尔凡> “发信器的话，是我们每个孩子进来时在耳后植入的芯片，可以让修女实时知道位置……这个我有办法知道怎么拆除，问题就在于剩下两点了。”  
1:14:55 <帝弥托利> “逃跑的方式決定了嗎？”  
1:16:30 <希尔凡> “艾米尔老师说他会联络船。”  
1:17:34 （艾米尔在外面轻生敲门  
1:18:31 <帝弥托利> “⋯⋯把生路交在別人手上可不是什麼她做法啊。”  
1:18:47 <帝弥托利> 好做法*  
1:19:05 <希尔凡> （我们怎么知道外面是艾米尔233  
1:19:06 （开门吗  
1:19:15 他出声了  
1:19:18 叫帝弥托利  
1:19:56 <帝弥托利> “而且，既然修女想要加害我們，為什麼要讓艾米爾老師進來呢⋯⋯啊啊，老師嗎，我在，請問有什事？”  
1:20:04 <希尔凡> “确实……很武断吧。但是，黑鹫孤儿院的情报我是从修女那里听到的，所以有一定的侧面可信度。另一方面……梅尔赛德司七天后就要被出货了，我想救她。”

1:20:22 <艾米尔> 突入  
1:20:46 <希尔凡> “啊……老师，真巧。”  
1:21:08 <艾米尔> “早安。”  
1:21:32 （艾米尔看见两个人坐在床上  
1:21:48 <艾米尔> “……？早安。”跟两个人打招呼。  
1:21:48 （希尔凡脸上有烫伤的圆形痕迹  
1:21:54 <帝弥托利> “早上好，老師。”  
1:22:44 <艾米尔> “早上好。希尔凡，你的脸上是怎么了？“  
1:23:23 <帝弥托利> “這個我也想知道呢。”  
1:23:37 <帝弥托利> “不要再轉移話題了。”  
1:23:53 <艾米尔> 走过去试图观察一下他脸上的伤痕，顺便用手扶住他的肩膀看会不会躲开  
1:23:59 <希尔凡> “该怎么说呢，老师你知道答案的吧？”无奈笑笑，“我正好在和殿下聊你的事，在解决一些信任的问题……不然有什么问题让殿下直接问你吧，我也好在旁边听着。”  
1:24:06 <希尔凡> 没躲开  
1:24:23 <希尔凡> 看了眼帝弥，低声说：“是修女”  
1:24:31 <艾米尔> 点了点头，把脸转向帝弥托利等他问  
1:26:11 <帝弥托利> “這個圓形的痕跡是⋯⋯煙頭？嗎？”  
1:27:11 <帝弥托利> “嗯，希爾凡大概告訴我情況了⋯⋯不過，老師會怎樣叫來船呢？”  
1:27:30 <希尔凡> “是蜡烛，”快速地回答，“我的事现在不重要。还是说正事吧。”  
1:28:07 <艾米尔> “我能够联络外界。”掏出我的手机。  
1:30:39 <帝弥托利> “⋯⋯叫來的是誰的船？”  
1:31:02 <帝弥托利> “而且，老師為什麼要幫助我們呢？”  
1:32:15 <艾米尔> “你或许不知道，不过之前就有过孤儿院里的孩子们逃离成功的实例了。叫做‘黑鹫’。我是从那里来的。梅尔塞德斯……是我的亲人，我想要救她，但是如果可以，我希望大家一起离开。”  
1:33:45 <希尔凡> “说到这个，我也有疑问，老师你为什么可以作为老师的身份过来呢？之前你也是黑鹫孤儿院的老师吗？"  
1:36:56 <艾米尔> “不，我是作为带领黑鹫的孩子们逃离的那位，贝雷特老师的帮手而来到这里的。”  
1:39:04 <希尔凡> “但是既然那边都已经出了那么大事了，老师你还能作为职员来到另一个孤儿院？”  
1:41:07 <艾米尔> “我们再上级还有其他的协力者。”稍微顿了顿，“对不起，其实，上层的事情，我没太搞清楚。”  
1:44:33 <帝弥托利> “那麼⋯⋯關於修女，你們有什麼辦法了嗎？”  
1:45:29 <希尔凡> 先看向老师看他怎么说  
1:48:00 <艾米尔> “我的想法是直接控制住，学生们很多，这样会比较方便大家行动。我认为她不可饶恕。如果有需要就杀了吧。“  
1:48:39 <希尔凡> “她力气还蛮大的哦，起码不是一般人类的力气。这个孤儿院内也没有武器，老师你一个人打得过她吗？”  
12:35:22 <艾米尔> （我傻  
12:35:36 <艾米尔> “也许需要避免正面冲突。”  
12:35:52 <希尔凡> “……这么看老师的表情，也感觉你并没有什么想法呢。”无奈笑了，然后这时张开嘴，从嘴巴里拉出一片……印着一个钥匙形状的橡皮泥，“呃，对不起，有点恶心。”  
12:36:18 <艾米尔> “……”盯着  
12:37:38 <希尔凡> “这个是我昨晚上偷偷从修女的钥匙串上拓下来的……可以打开橱柜的钥匙。灌入材料用火烧一下就能造出新一把钥匙了吧。这样的话，就可以拿到厨房的菜刀。”  
12:38:50 <希尔凡> “我的话，比起可能会出现变数的简单控制，还是更希望直接杀了她。由我亲自下手也许比较合适，在她眼里我仍然只是她可以随意凌虐的玩具，大概做梦也不会想到我会把刀对准她吧。”  
12:40:18 <艾米尔> “你真是太厉害了。”非常纯真地说。  
12:40:27 <艾米尔> 接过橡皮泥，“我认同你的说法，我认为她没有必要活着。但是如果像你说的，她的力气非常大，也许你一个人有些困难。配合安眠药试试吧，我也会帮忙的。”  
12:41:22 <希尔凡> 还沾着口水  
12:41:26 <希尔凡> 非常恶心（靠  
12:42:31 <希尔凡> “老师你有安眠药？”眨眨眼，“我这里虽然也有……但只有7片，还是从修女平常喂我的那些里面攒下来的。剂量可能还不一定够。”  
12:44:04 <艾米尔> “我这里有非常强力的。据我所知修女应当会定期与上面联络，你对具体的时间和地点有了解吗？”  
12:44:45 <希尔凡> “一三五，今晚如果不出意外她就会联络上边。而到了明天，可能会有另外一个修女来帮忙准备几日后节日的出货。”  
12:45:00 <艾米尔> “今晚联络之后动手怎么样。”  
12:46:28 <希尔凡> “我没有意见，一般她联络完后也是来找我麻烦的时间……可以利用这点，今晚先由我主动接近她，老师你则在暗处待机？”  
12:47:35 <希尔凡> “另外除了定期联络外，她还有个随身的手机可以紧急联络，也要尽量避免这点。”  
12:49:53 <艾米尔> “我知道了。我去拿安眠药给你，然后今天白天想办法把刀也拿到手吧。另外，梅尔塞德斯也已经知情了。我想拜托她还有帝弥托利菲利克斯一起组织学生，在我们做完之后带着大家离开。”  
12:51:56 <希尔凡> “好，还有芙莲的问题……我之后也会和她谈谈的。如果她愿意帮我们，也是少一个变数。”  
12:52:26 <艾米尔> “你真厉害啊。”再次投去纯真的肃然起敬的目光。  
12:55:54 <希尔凡> “我吗？没有啊，一切都是因为老师你来才带来了希望，在这之前我什么也没办到，兄长也好，古廉也好……我只能看着他们死去。”  
12:59:00 <艾米尔> “不，你很厉害。”摸摸他的头。“那么我去和梅尔塞德斯和菲利克斯沟通吧。”  
13:01:38 <希尔凡> “好的……啊，老师，我还有几句话想单独和你聊聊。”抓住老师手指（。

13:02:34 单独？  
13:02:43 <希尔凡> （偷偷摸摸  
13:02:50 <艾米尔> 偷偷摸摸  
13:03:17 <希尔凡> “虽然不是什么重要的事……但是老师，你把昨晚上的事告诉修女了吧。”看着艾米尔的眼神里一丝无奈（。  
13:03:20 <希尔凡> （带不动的无奈（……  
13:03:36 <艾米尔> “抱歉。我好像被套话了。”低头认错（。  
13:05:00 <希尔凡> “真的，吓死我了……我又以为老师你是叛徒，又以为修女全知道了，胆战心惊地过了昨天一天，然后晚上才确认。但看来还好，她只是以为知道了我爬上你的床，除此之外的事都还被蒙在鼓里。”  
13:06:48 <艾米尔> “……对不起。她又对你做了很过分的事吧。”  
13:08:28 <希尔凡> “是哦，真的差点以为自己要死了……但是也多亏如此让她放松警惕，拿到了钥匙的拓印。”  
13:16:51 <希尔凡> “啊、痛。老师，很痛欸。”开玩笑地推开他喘了会气，“而且里面还有……”（  
13:17:19 <艾米尔> “有什么。修女到底对你做了什么？”  
13:24:43 <希尔凡> “啊，老师你想知道？大概是你从来没见过的东西？”戏耍的笑笑，“正好，不然你帮我拿出来吧？她塞得太深了，我手指够不到……反正就算被她发现了，也省去晚上还得找理由去她房间，按常规去‘接受处罚’就好”（没打完  
13:26:42 <艾米尔> “好，我帮你。”虽然不知道是什么但是带着他去房间  
13:26:56 回艾米尔房间  
13:28:36 <希尔凡> 熟练地跳到老师床上脱下裤子，指了指里面：“在这里面。”  
13:29:05 <艾米尔> 吓得愣了一下，然后把手伸进去够？  
13:29:08 <艾米尔> （够得到吗  
13:29:14 （够得到  
13:29:18 <艾米尔> 那我够  
13:29:24 （希尔凡过一个体质  
13:29:40 <希尔凡> （过了！  
13:30:01 （无事发生  
13:30:07 <艾米尔> 拿出来了  
13:30:27 一个还在震动的跳蛋）  
13:30:41 <艾米尔> 没见过这玩意，发呆。“这是什么？……”  
13:31:39 <希尔凡> “是你不知道的东西。先放你这里吧。”穿好裤子跳下床  
13:31:57 <艾米尔> “嗯，谢谢……？这个……总之，放在我这里吧。你是不是还要去上课？”  
13:32:06 <艾米尔> 想了想藏在自己的抽屉里  
13:32:50 <希尔凡> “噗，不要谢谢啊。”  
13:33:26 <希尔凡> “我请假了，趁上午修女忙碌的时间再和其它人聊聊。下午时间就只能安心养神了。”  
13:34:04 <艾米尔> “好的。我去和梅尔塞德斯沟通吧。晚上你是会去修女的房间吗。”  
13:34:33 <希尔凡> “是的，一般是晚上十点，我会确认好和你说的。”  
13:34:41 <艾米尔> “嗯。”

13:44:31 <希尔凡> （忽然想到是不是发信器问题没有讨论什么时候解决？我要拆发信器需要一个个做手术吧？  
13:45:07 <希尔凡> （@KP拆发信器步骤是什么来着需要花多少时间  
13:45:25 （一个三分钟  
13:45:36 （手术刀片  
13:45:47 （挖出来就好……  
13:45:56 <艾米尔> （一共多少人啊，手术刀片哪里有呢  
13:46:15 <希尔凡> （需要搞好久啊2333那得把修女放倒后再进行手术？  
13:46:25 <希尔凡> （可以把手术设施带到船上做吗  
13:46:25 37  
13:46:37 （出门有警报的  
13:47:03 <艾米尔> （看来得下午弄了，草  
13:47:19 <希尔凡> （信号消失修女会看到的  
13:47:25 <希尔凡> （只有搞定修女后才能搞发信器  
13:47:28 <艾米尔> （草！  
13:47:49 <艾米尔> 那先去找手术刀片吧 警报是报到哪里？  
13:47:56 <艾米尔> 如果只是修女接到，反正她也死了  
13:48:00 <艾米尔> 如果报道上面就麻烦了  
13:48:31 （直接报到上面  
13:48:31 <希尔凡> （下午还没动手吧，她会紧急联络的，手术用具之前KP说保健室就可以  
13:48:35 （这个艾米尔知道  
13:48:49 <艾米尔> （眼前一黑）  
13:48:51 <希尔凡> （要么就是晚上搞完修女后再拆发信器，要么提前搞修女  
13:49:06 <艾米尔> 还是搞完修女搞发信器吧  
13:49:11 <艾米尔> 修女不联络也不行应该  
13:49:40 <希尔凡> （那就不能让大家先到船那里等了，还是得干完修女后去搞23333  
13:49:59 出了设施警报就会响  
13:50:11 <艾米尔> （先让大家集合吧，然后叫一下dmtr他们拆发信器  
13:50:30 <希尔凡> （拆发信器要医学的  
13:50:35 <艾米尔> （草  
13:50:43 <希尔凡> （做手术啊毕竟！  
13:50:53 （直接切耳朵也行（  
13:51:03 <艾米尔> （那不需要止血吗  
13:51:04 （不要耳朵的话（  
13:51:05 <希尔凡> （先让大家集合吧，干完修女再迅速来拆2333333333  
13:51:18 <艾米尔> （好

10:00:00 帮忙做完早饭之后的姐姐回房间拿手帕  
10:00:16 撞到了从对面房间出来的希尔凡  
10:00:24 6:50  
10:00:39 <梅尔赛德司> ……  
10:01:13 希尔凡走路脚步虚浮  
10:01:14 <梅尔赛德司> “哎呀……？原来是在帝弥托利的房间休息的吗，感情真好啊。”露出了由衷安心的笑容。  
10:01:26 表情也有些恍惚  
10:01:37 脸色苍白又疲惫的样子  
10:02:05 脸上脖子上和手上有几点圆形新鲜烫伤的痕迹  
10:04:15 <希尔凡> “啊、早，安……梅尔赛德司。”看到她有点尴尬，“还没收拾好……又让你看到不帅气的样子了。”  
10:05:11 <希尔凡> 说出的话是气音？嗓子几乎坏了  
10:08:44 <梅尔赛德司> “……”皱起眉头，拉住希尔凡的袖子把他带进自己房间。  
10:09:57 <希尔凡> 跌跌撞撞被拉进去了  
10:11:13 （关门  
10:23:22 <梅尔赛德司> 从昨晚就准备好的急救药品都在原地，关好门示意他坐在床上。“请解开衣服吧。”  
10:25:19 <希尔凡> “我已经给自己处理过了……不要紧了。”抓着衣服，“谢谢你，梅尔赛德司，我没事的。”  
10:25:55 <梅尔赛德司> “到三点也是没事吗？”  
10:26:27 <希尔凡> “欸。你一直等着……？不过我才刚回来，你怎么知道……”  
10:28:13 <梅尔赛德司> 没有回答，只是轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“就在我这里休息一会儿吧？早餐我会带来的。……有你喜欢的食物哦？”  
10:29:05 （姐姐带回了早餐的豆浆和包子？  
10:29:12 <希尔凡> “谢谢你……但没事，上午的时间很宝贵，我还要去忙。”笑了笑  
10:29:31 <希尔凡> “得赶紧抓紧才行……”  
10:29:55 <梅尔赛德司> “……”露出了忧虑的表情。  
10:30:59 <希尔凡> “不要这幅表情啊，梅尔赛德司。”伸手摸摸她的脸，“……和艾米尔老师谈过了吗？你知道什么了？……”  
10:31:06 （你的伤口还可以再急救一次的！  
10:31:13 （因为有些地方自己够不到  
10:33:16 <梅尔赛德司> “差不多全部。我想，如果我在你的位置，也会做出一样的选择。所以……”抓住他的手，向他笑了笑。“我一直冒冒失失的，至少让我为你做我能做的事吧？比如，至少让疼痛减到最小，之类的～？”  
10:37:24 （要脱吗？希尔凡  
10:38:47 <希尔凡> “不能再有人在我的位置了……我就是为了这个才坚持了下来。”握紧了梅尔的手，“其实……我不想让梅尔赛德司你看到的，你也好，英谷莉特也好，这种丑陋的模样…让女孩子看到什么的，太丢人了……”看了看她的眼睛，叹气，“但是好像你会一直坚持……那，好吧……我也同样不想拒绝你。”  
10:39:03 <希尔凡> 解开衬衫扣子  
10:39:39 （要不要自己描述还是我来  
10:39:55 <希尔凡> （你来吧想看你描述（喂  
10:40:08 那姐姐先sc一下  
10:40:11 <梅尔赛德司> （能顺便心理分析吗）  
10:40:14 <梅尔赛德司> 好  
10:40:58 <希尔凡> （原来我给别人看一下就sc吗变成行走的sc机了！！！  
10:42:31 全身衣服覆盖的地方都是烫伤的痕迹，有的地方肿起来，有的地方破了，有的地方起了水泡  
10:42:55 <梅尔赛德司> （行走的SC机wwww  
10:43:04 <梅尔赛德司> （我急救过了，D3？）  
10:43:13 <梅尔赛德司> （……这仿佛自动侦查大成功）  
10:43:38 d3  
10:47:00 烫伤从胸和背一直延伸到腿部  
10:47:14 不好好处理肯定会感染的样子  
10:47:21 <希尔凡> （裤子没脱吧  
10:49:24 （你脱了吗  
10:49:38 <梅尔赛德司> 面色发白，咬着嘴唇拿来消毒用品和烫伤膏，给他仔细清理。由于手控制不住地发抖，下手有些没轻重。  
10:49:43 <希尔凡> （裤子就不脱了女孩子面前怎么可以脱裤子！！！（。  
10:49:53 <梅尔赛德司> （我能顺手精神分析他吗）  
10:50:09 <希尔凡> （我感觉现在反而是我要精神分析你  
10:50:09 <梅尔赛德司> （脱，都给我脱，医生面前没有男女。冷酷）  
10:50:26 <梅尔赛德司> （你要相信我7……67的san。）  
10:51:06 <希尔凡> “梅尔塞德斯……梅尔塞德斯……没事的，不要难过，都已经过去了。”不介意她的下手，只是摸摸她的背低声安抚她，“抱歉啊……让你看到这么难看的样子……”  
10:51:38 hp5  
10:51:51 仔细地涂上了药膏  
10:52:14 背后还有细碎的蜡的残渣  
10:52:28 嵌进皮肤里的，都被一一清理了  
10:54:36 虽然涂的时候希尔凡一直疼得发抖，但是一声都没有吭？）  
10:55:00 <希尔凡> （这点疼算什么当然忍着要保持帅气.jpg  
10:55:39 <梅尔赛德司> “最后能达到目的的吧？没关系的哦，希尔凡。”冷静下来一些，用湿润的棉签把皮肤表面的蜡也一点点擦去。“我反而开始期待离开这里了呢～。”  
10:58:21 <希尔凡> “嗯……一定会带你离开的。到了外面的世界，我也会努力—赚钱，是这么说的吧？努力赚到很多很多叫钱的货币，然后让大家都能过上幸福的日子。”虽然是想着未来，但表情没有露出笑容，低声念了一句，“……这也是……我的赎罪。”  
11:05:49 <梅尔赛德司> “虽然已经很久没离开过了，但我还记得外面的世界。我更喜欢这里，不过……出去的话，我能保护你哦。”稍微有点鼻音，动作却反而变得更稳定轻柔。“我听过另一个教会分部主张人皆有原罪，但女神最初的教义只是从现有的苦难中拯救人类……要拯救所有人，一定只是神能做到的事。心里信奉她，罪孽就一定会被宽恕。”  
11:08:11 <希尔凡> “女神……吗……从四年前的那天起，我就不信这些了……”无奈笑了笑，“但是，如果真的要相信女神的话，我宁愿信奉梅尔赛德司你呢。艾米尔老师也是为了你来到这里的。你才是为我们带来转机的真正的女神吧。”  
11:15:45 <梅尔赛德司> “女神说过，一切都自有安排。”处理完毕后圈住他的腰，把脸贴在他肩头。“……现在，就先拜托你了。”  
11:16:48 <希尔凡> 抱住她，用还有点沙哑的声音在耳边：“嗯。交给我吧。”


	8. 【希尔凡线】被插满flag的第二天中午

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <希尔凡> 脸色惨白地笑了一下：“软软的，粉红色的，还有着点沟壑的半圆形物体——就是我们的大脑。芙莲，你有想到什么吗？”

\-------------希尔凡决定单独约芙莲出来谈话--------  
11:38:06 <芙莲> (时间是？  
11:38:20 （8:30？  
11:38:25 （上课时间  
11:39:12 <希尔凡> （我大概还是身体不舒服请假了不过跑出来了  
11:39:37 （芙莲乱逛，被希尔凡抓住了？  
11:39:39 <芙莲> (那就今天是体育课，昨天体育课强度太大，今天芙莲翘了  
11:39:44 （大概在湖边  
11:40:38 <希尔凡> “呀芙莲。早上好。”安静地走向她，“我有话和你说。可以和我去僻静一点的地方吗？”  
11:40:42 <芙莲> “哎，希尔凡，你还好吗，不在房间休息不要紧吗”  
11:41:18 <芙莲> “嗯？可以哦”  
11:42:15 <希尔凡> “不要紧不要紧，如你所见，都是些外伤。”指了指自己脸上手臂上的烫伤讪笑，“太好了，那去旁边树林里吧。”  
10:01:13 希尔凡走路脚步虚浮  
10:01:26 表情也有些恍惚  
10:01:37 脸色苍白又疲惫的样子  
10:02:05 脸上脖子上和手上有几点圆形新鲜烫伤的痕迹  
11:44:34 <芙莲> 跟在后面盯着希尔凡看了一会，走上前握住希尔凡的手慢慢走“不用走那么快也没关系”  
11:45:45 <希尔凡> 碰到芙莲的手时抖了一下，好像在极力地忍耐什么，但是没有逃开，就是转头回给了她一个微笑：“没关系，得抓紧些。”  
11:46:33 <芙莲> 那扶着你很快走到了你想去的地方  
11:47:22 <芙莲> 芙莲觉得你今天很奇怪  
11:48:52 <希尔凡> 几乎是强拉着她走到了树林边没有人的地方，靠在树干上深吸一口气：“芙莲，接下来我要和你说的是可能会颠覆你整个人生的事情。但无论你愿不愿意听，我都会说。”  
11:49:23 <希尔凡> “所以这不是征询意见，只是提前的告知。你做好心理准备了吗？”  
11:51:00 <芙莲> “颠覆人生……希尔凡为什么要对芙莲说这些呢”  
11:51:30 <希尔凡> “因为这不仅是你的事，也是关乎我们所有人的性命的大事。”  
11:52:01 <芙莲> “那芙莲会好好听着的”下意识握紧自己的手  
11:52:49 <希尔凡> “好，这样就好了。”深吸一口气，“……不如先从修女开始吧，你觉得她是怎样的人？”  
11:53:09 希尔凡突然眼部刺痛  
11:53:23 <希尔凡> （她不是在上课吗！！！！  
11:53:27 （一下跪了下去（此处KP暗骰修女是否在看的判定投出了大失败  
11:53:42 <希尔凡> “呜……”  
11:53:59 <芙莲> “……！”跑过去扶住“希尔凡！”  
11:54:04 她一边上厕所一边刷手机吧）  
11:54:17 <芙莲> 我医学一下？  
11:54:23 <希尔凡> （那大概只听到了刚刚那句？  
11:54:30 （对  
11:54:45 所以只是一下就停了  
11:55:06 <芙莲> (哦我没医学 可以急救一下吗  
11:55:49 这个急救不了  
11:55:58 （看起来像是偏头痛  
11:56:02 （之类的  
11:56:04 <芙莲> “希尔凡你还好吗……怎么会这样”  
11:56:13 希尔凡一下子捂住头  
11:56:22 <芙莲> 扶着他坐到树边  
11:56:23 满脸痛苦  
11:56:24 <希尔凡> “啊……没，什么……”忽然显得有点奇怪地抓住芙莲的手，笑了起来，“芙莲真是喜欢修女啊——我也觉得她是很好的人……”  
11:57:52 <芙莲> “科尔修女是很温柔的人，她看起来也很喜欢大家”回握希尔凡的手  
11:59:28 <希尔凡> “是啊，我也最喜欢她了……”  
12:00:32 <芙莲> “那你可千万不要晕过去，不然芙莲就要去喊修女过来抱你回去了呢”(不好笑的开个玩笑  
12:00:56 <希尔凡> 身体很明显颤抖了一下  
12:01:09 <希尔凡> “哈哈哈，那确实千万不能晕呢…………”  
12:02:26 <芙莲> 等希尔凡继续往下说  
12:04:56 <芙莲> “这样啊。那芙莲先扶你回去吧”  
12:07:18 <希尔凡> 喘了口气，拍拍芙莲手，低声说：“……现在应该没事了，她没在看这边。”  
12:07:23 <希尔凡> “我们继续吧……”  
12:07:39 <芙莲> “……”不安的看着希尔凡  
12:08:06 <芙莲> 芙莲感觉希尔凡的时间很珍贵，不打断他，等他继续说  
12:09:15 <希尔凡> “修女……如你所见，在你眼里大概是个很好的人吧。但是真相是，她只是这里的残暴的管理者，而我因为知道了某个真相，几年来一直被她以各种方式虐待。刚刚也是，这些伤也是。”  
12:10:08 <希尔凡> “我想由我来说明的话，看到这些你会更愿意相信一些。你瞧，不可能自己跌跌撞撞就碰出这些伤吧？”苦笑了一下，卷起一部分衬衫下摆给她看看衣服遮住的身体  
12:11:24 <希尔凡> 因为只有一小部分所以大概只是一眼掠到一些烫伤水泡和伤疤？  
12:11:28 <希尔凡> 很快就放下去了  
12:11:50 <芙莲> “！这真的是修女做的？不是吧……无法相信……那么温柔的修女，为什么要对希尔凡……”捂住嘴巴说不下去“太过分了”  
12:13:16 <希尔凡> “这就是我说的，会颠覆你的人生的事，而这只是其中一角……更大的黑暗面，也与你，和你的那些家人有关，芙莲。”  
12:14:28 <希尔凡> “你也听其它人聊过了吧？从这里出去的孩子不知为何没有一个人会寄回信件，仿佛就这样在外面的世界消失了一样。……实际上，也确实是消失了。他们被送出孤儿院的时候，就被杀死了。”  
12:15:58 <芙莲> “希尔凡明明没离开过这里，是如何知道的呢……还有，这和芙莲的家人有什么关系呢”  
12:17:39 <希尔凡> “我看到了，四年前，在……我的兄长被送出去的那一夜里，因为我很在意他会被怎样的父母收养，所以偷偷跟着跑出去了。然后就在那里看到了他……被怪物戳穿了。它们啃噬他的肉体，然后把他的大脑挖了出来。”  
12:18:23 <希尔凡> 脸色惨白地笑了一下：“软软的，粉红色的，还有着点沟壑的半圆形物体——就是我们的大脑。芙莲，你有想到什么吗？”  
12:23:00 <芙莲> “……那……那是……”双腿一软跌坐在地上“呜…你说那是…不！不可能”捂住嘴巴拼命压抑想吐的冲动  
12:24:22 <芙莲> “怎么可能……”忍不住哭了出来“芙莲一直吃的……”  
12:24:41 <希尔凡> 静静地看着她：“……我不会向你道歉，但也不会责怪你。你确实什么都不知道吧。我也是在观察你许久后才决定和你说出真相。但是如果要说我心里没有一点怨恨，那也是假的。”  
12:25:32 <希尔凡> “……无论如何，那也许是你们的生存方式，而那也都是过去的事了。现在重要的是未来。”  
12:28:44 <芙莲> “生存方式……”坐在地上喃喃自语“这种事……能称得上是生存方式吗”  
12:28:48 芙莲sc）  
12:29:02 <芙莲> (不要紧我90呢  
12:29:05 <希尔凡> （终于轮到你了  
12:30:01 <芙莲> (稳的  
12:30:05 芙莲回忆起了吃那个东西的时候，从心底涌起的幸福感）  
12:30:14 <芙莲> (？行不行啊  
12:30:20 （充实又满足的感觉  
12:30:35 <芙莲> (我是没有道德的小孩吗 现在还能想起那个  
12:30:44 （回忆  
12:30:47 <希尔凡> （行不行啊（？  
12:30:52 （当时的确很幸福啊  
12:31:06 （是吃其他东西都感受不到的幸福  
12:31:51 <希尔凡> “我不知道，这是你们，或者说，你们种族的问题。”蹲下来，轻轻擦去芙莲的泪水，“但是我们也有我们想生存下去的欲望。所以，我们当然想逃出去。”  
12:32:46 <希尔凡> “现在计划已经在进行中了，这也是我来找你摊牌的理由……可能就在这两天内，或许就在今天内，孤儿院里会发生大乱。你是我们中唯一不属于这里的异类，我不希望你会成为到时候计划的变数。”  
12:35:04 <芙莲> 回忆里幸福美味的感觉缓解了真相造成的冲击感“原本想和成为朋友的大家一起分享最喜欢的东西……”  
12:35:04 <芙莲> “如果希尔凡说的都是真的，芙莲当然希望大家都能活下去”  
12:40:50 <希尔凡> “……有你这句后就足够了。”宽心，“我不清楚你那边的情况，听修女说你似乎是很伟大的种族一员。我担心因为你在这个孤儿院内，如果起乱，你的父亲也许会因为担心而带人来镇压，但是如果你愿意帮我们的话，情况就会倾向我们有利的分向。”  
12:41:00 <希尔凡> “你的父亲最疼你了，这是你说的是吧？”笑了笑  
12:47:20 <芙莲> “伟大种族？芙莲只是和大家一样的普通人呀。父亲大人的确很疼爱芙莲，但是…吃那些…时候的表情，也是非常幸福没有一丝迟疑”犹豫了半天然后说“芙莲会尽力帮助大家的，如果这么做能稍微为家人赎罪的话……”  
12:50:08 <希尔凡> “我们在食堂里吃鸡肉与牛肉时也是带着幸福的表情的，也许区别只是你与我们长得一样，可以与我们交流，知道我们的痛苦吧。”意味深长地握握芙莲的手，“而其它更多关于我们的种族之分的事情……等出去了再了解也不迟。”  
12:52:59 <芙莲> “怎么可以为了自己的幸福剥夺别人活下去的权利呢……这样是不对的”  
12:52:59 <芙莲> “希尔凡已经打算好了吗，让芙莲听听你的计划？”  
12:54:05 <芙莲> “然后对于自己种族的事，也想听希尔凡说说，或许这很重要”  
12:54:13 <希尔凡> 点点头：“艾米尔老师会联络好船只等待，晚上9点后修女会向上面汇报，等汇报完我们就动手控制住她。然后召集大家一起上船。”  
12:54:30 （希尔凡灵感  
12:54:43 <希尔凡> （过了  
12:58:53 <希尔凡> “你的种族……说实话我也只是从修女的只字片语里听到的，你身上似乎有始祖大人的血……什么的。总之，你对上头的大人物应该非常重要。如果必要的时候，哈哈，公主殿下，可以成为我们的人质吗？”眨眨眼  
13:03:35 <芙莲> 皱皱眉“并没有什么特别之处吗，也没有什么力量吗，芙莲还想着靠自己的力量救出大家……”  
13:03:35 <芙莲> 对人质的事答应的很痛快“希尔凡的身体，都已经这样了，希尔凡才是更像需要被王子拯救的公主”  
13:04:36 <芙莲> “如果失败了会怎么样呢……抱歉还没有做，芙莲就想着失败的事情了”  
13:05:53 <希尔凡> “船只会预先准备好，无论能否控制修女，大家都会先离开。到时芙莲就和大家一起在那条船上吧？真的出现突发情况了，就轮到芙莲做大家的英雄了。”  
13:06:10 <希尔凡> “不是什么力量，也许光是你的存在就价值连城了。”  
13:07:12 <芙莲> “去控制修女的，都有谁”  
13:07:39 <希尔凡> “我和艾米尔老师，目前是这样的……呃，希望菲力克斯他别冲动跟过来就好……”  
13:10:03 <芙莲> “我想菲酱一定不放心让这样的希尔凡去做这件事吧，除了等待，还有什么芙莲能做到的事吗”  
13:11:44 <希尔凡> “艾米尔老师也在，应该没什么问题。……嗯，现在的话没有呢。但如果芙莲可以帮帝弥托利和菲力克斯他们一起去召集大家也不错？毕竟到时候要全孤儿院的孩子一起从这里离开。”  
13:14:14 <芙莲> “希尔凡……一定要和大家一起走哦。”  
13:14:14 <芙莲> “这件事还没有告诉古利特酱吗？”  
13:14:57 <希尔凡> “……还没有。她……最喜欢古廉了。但是那个古廉却已经……唯独她，我不知道该怎么和她说这一切……”看着芙莲欲言又止  
13:17:08 <芙莲> “但是不告诉古利特酱的话……她是不会同意离开的吧”想到昨天看到的戒指……沉默了  
13:20:12 <希尔凡> “……确实啊，她那个拗性子……嗯，我会想想和她怎么说的……也许让菲力克斯告诉她也好接受一点。”苦笑，“我的话，实在没资格站在她面前……”  
13:20:56 <芙莲> (还有什么要说的吗  
13:22:10 <希尔凡> （其实很早就没了（大概  
13:22:35 <希尔凡> “好了，要说的事就这些。呆太久修女会怀疑的，我们先回去吧？”站起来  
13:22:35 end）

\------帝弥托利的房间-------

14:15:57 最后和希尔凡说几句……？  
14:16:15 <希尔凡> （不要说得我壮士一去兮一样  
14:22:18 <帝弥托利> “辛苦了，希爾凡。抱歉沒能幫上什麼忙⋯⋯一定要活著回來啊。”  
14:22:36 <希尔凡> （所以不要说得我真的壮士一去兮（笑死  
14:23:57 <希尔凡> “嗯，我肯定会和大家一起离开的。对了殿下，还有发信器的事没和你交代。大家的耳后都有发信器，不仅平常可以让修女得知我们的位置，出设施的话还会直接发出警报通知上头。所以在处理完修女后，也要替大家拆掉发信器。”  
14:24:13 <帝弥托利> “好。”  
14:24:17 <希尔凡> “到时候可以拜托你把大家召集到保健室吗？我会一一做拆除的手术。”  
14:25:47 <希尔凡> “谢谢，还有芙莲，我也和她说了真相了。她愿意帮我们。她的身份似乎对上头来说很重要，必要时也可以利用她做人质，她已经答应了。”  
14:26:31 <希尔凡> “以及最后是……英谷莉特，”有点犹豫，“我想她也有权知道真相，毕竟古廉已经……但是我实在无法和她亲口开这个口……也许由你和菲力克斯来说，她会更能接受一些吧……”  
14:27:00 <帝弥托利> “需要在幾點集合？”  
14:28:01 <希尔凡> “我想想，大致是十点吧。在我前往修女房间后，就可以准备了。”  
14:32:59 <帝弥托利> “沒問題，支援的事我會完成的。希爾凡⋯⋯”  
14:33:55 <帝弥托利> “⋯⋯活著回來。”  
14:34:57 <希尔凡> “啊，一定会的。毕竟和大家都约好了。”摆上一个和往日一般的笑容  
14:35:09 <希尔凡> （离开这里？  
14:36:38 <帝弥托利> 雖然覺得希爾凡有都定自毁傾向但也不能多說什麼了

\---------食堂与菲力克斯-------

14:45:59 你们要在吃午饭的时候说句话吗  
14:48:15 <希尔凡> （现在修女在忙着分饭？就当食堂坐在一起说悄悄话？  
14:49:06 <菲力克斯> （okk  
14:49:20 （忙着分饭喂饭  
14:49:28 <希尔凡> （好，来说悄悄话吧  
14:49:38 <希尔凡> “菲力克斯，怎么了？”低声  
14:50:02 <菲力克斯> “我来问问，计划。”  
10:01:13 希尔凡脸上脖子上和手上有几点圆形新鲜烫伤的痕迹  
14:51:16 <菲力克斯> “你....你怎么了？！”咬牙，压低声音“是那个修女吗？”  
14:51:27 <希尔凡> “啊。那个和殿下还有老师都说好了。你可以直接去问他们。总之，晚上10点我会去修女房间，和艾米尔老师一起控制住她之后，拆除大家的发信器，然后上船离开。”  
14:51:48 <希尔凡> “是，但不要紧，都是过去的事了。修女晚上就会得到她的报应了……”  
14:51:54 <菲力克斯> “我知道了。”  
14:52:00 <菲力克斯> “.....可恶....”  
14:52:38 <菲力克斯> “...集合地点呢？”  
14:53:07 <希尔凡> “先在保健室吧……因为需要拆除发信器。殿下会帮忙的。”笑着摸摸菲力头，“谢谢你担心我 。”  
14:53:37 <菲力克斯> 皱眉：“你可不要乱来啊……”  
14:54:13 <菲力克斯> “还有殿下，能带着他走吗？”  
14:55:07 <希尔凡> “呃，我觉得他蛮精神的，早上还是他想出来锻炼然后撞到了我……”  
14:55:43 <菲力克斯> “他的脚已经好了？...一个两个都在乱来...哼。”  
14:55:51 <希尔凡> “我不会乱来的，知道怎么拆除发信器的人只有我，我肯定会回来和大家一起离开的。”  
14:56:15 <希尔凡> “菲力克斯你才是，不要冲动乱来哦？”  
14:56:37 <菲力克斯> “我知道了。你，千万别死了。”  
14:57:02 <希尔凡> “哎，这句话我今天上午已经听第四次啦……”苦笑  
14:57:17 <菲力克斯> “.....哼。”


	9. 【希尔凡】线第二天晚-刺杀修女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <希尔凡> “哈哈、哈哈哈……！！！给我去死吧，去死吧！！把古廉还给我、把兄长还给我！！”

13:53:18 <希尔凡> （找个时间去找修女恶人先告状（……  
13:53:43 （什么！  
13:53:50 （什么状2333  
13:53:54 （难道是  
13:54:00 （好坏哦  
13:54:17 <希尔凡> （艾米尔老师强迫我ry   
13:55:38 （自然课下课去找修女？  
13:56:10 <希尔凡> 可以，去办公室找她？  
13:57:03 好  
13:57:40 她在办公室写什么东西）  
13:58:37 <希尔凡> 观察一下在写什么）  
13:59:00 看不见  
13:59:04 （文件一类的  
13:59:11 （你猜是出货单  
13:59:21 <希尔凡> （社畜的文书工作  
13:59:28 （是呢  
13:59:32 <希尔凡> “……Sister。”在身后轻轻叫了她一声  
14:02:03 “希尔凡……很精神啊？”  
14:03:05 她不怀好意地看着希尔凡  
14:03:05 <希尔凡> 紧张地低头抓着衣角：“不是的……那个，对不起……我是来向你认错的……”  
14:03:21 “说说看？”  
14:04:54 <希尔凡> “你给我塞进去的那个……被艾米尔老师发现了……我抵抗了，但他还是强行拉下我裤子用那个玩我，最后还被他拿走了……”低头努力挤出几滴眼泪（  
14:05:24 <希尔凡> “我想sister你发现后一定还会惩罚我……就想来主动和你说……对不起，我太没用了……”  
14:05:25 “哦……真是贪吃的老师呢……你又去勾引他了吧。”  
14:06:12 <希尔凡> “我没有，是他抱住我的时候……感觉到了震动，然后就被他发现了……”支支吾吾地做出想要苍白解释的样子  
14:06:25 “他也是裤腰带上没有把门的。”  
14:06:29 “哼……  
14:08:04 <希尔凡> “对不起，是我不好……”抬头小心翼翼看对方脸色  
14:08:06 <希尔凡> （什么脸色（  
14:08:19 （有点心疼  
14:08:27 （又是半个月的薪水  
14:08:32 <希尔凡> （好的  
14:09:15 “我现在很忙……”  
14:09:21 她撑着额头  
14:09:30 “晚上再来收拾你”  
14:09:58 <希尔凡> “我，我知道，”紧张地说，“好……对不起……我会听话的，所以不要再像昨晚上那样……好吗……”  
14:11:10 “嗯……我说我很忙！”  
14:11:20 瞪了希尔凡一眼  
14:12:16 <希尔凡> “对不起，那我先告退了。”最后卑微地鞠躬后离开  
14:12:46 她看都没看希尔凡一眼  
14:13:29 <希尔凡> （就这么忙死吧，老女人，反正你也活不过今晚）关上门后吐了吐舌头（

\---------傍晚，希尔凡来到艾米尔房间确保拿到道具--------

21:31:13 <希尔凡> 敲敲门，同时低骂一句修女确保她没在看【。  
21:40:27 刚拉开门，希尔凡就直接滑倒在地上…（再次丢出了大失败  
21:40:47 <艾米尔> “……”看着他表演  
21:41:21 <希尔凡> “呜、……那个……”迅速切了哀求的表情，“老师……求求你……可以把那个还给我吗……”拉住他的手  
21:41:36 电击停止了  
21:41:52 希尔凡知道此时修女一定在看着）  
21:41:57 <艾米尔> “……进来。”先拖着他的手试图拉进来  
21:43:48 <希尔凡> “对不起……那个搞丢的话，sister会骂死我的……我什么都愿意做……”跌跌撞撞被拉进来后就直接主动跪下然后扒住腰带，一边朝他挤眉弄眼示意他自己提（  
21:44:41 <艾米尔> “别说废话。”顺着他的动作解腰带。  
21:46:10 <希尔凡> “是……”顺从地闭上眼舔起来，闭眼时把手伸出来示意给东西  
21:46:32 罗罗过个意志）  
21:47:24 <艾米尔> 过了！  
21:47:32 <希尔凡> （这是怎样的意志检定啊  
21:48:01 （过了外射不过内射的检定  
21:48:09 <艾米尔> 什么玩意啊！  
21:48:23 （希尔凡一脸（  
21:49:07 <艾米尔> 也没那么快吧！！！   
21:49:44 <希尔凡> （我以为是过意志看硬不硬，没想到直接跳到射不射  
21:50:02 <艾米尔> （我以为是过意志看能不能在那个的时候保持理智（。  
21:51:45 get了药和刀）  
21:51:58 （藏了起来  
21:52:15 <希尔凡> 把拿到的东西藏到身体的裤腰里面  
21:52:23 <艾米尔> 看他藏起来就把他推开，“去趴着去。”   
21:53:01 <希尔凡> “……谢谢”低声说了句然后趴着去了（  
21:53:02 （藏上衣口袋吧  
21:53:10 <希尔凡> （藏得住就OK  
21:53:14 <艾米尔> 我给他塞回去（自暴自弃  
21:53:14 （裤子要脱的  
21:53:24 （塞回去了  
21:53:49 （说点什么啊老师！  
21:53:54 <艾米尔> （这个眼睛能听到声音的吗（  
21:53:57 （太沉默了好可疑  
21:54:07 <希尔凡> （能啊不然我为什么手心写字  
21:54:07 （能……  
21:54:11 <艾米尔> “滚吧。”  
21:54:37 <希尔凡> 身体抖了一下，最后鞠个躬走了  
21:54:52 <希尔凡> 心里充满了总觉得对老师很抱歉的愧疚心理（……  
21:55:13 <艾米尔> 目送他走掉以后远一点跟着

21:58:06 芙莲看见希尔凡急匆匆地从操场走向宿舍  
21:58:16 连忙跑过去  
21:59:56 <希尔凡> 远远看到芙莲连忙让她站住，换了很假的声音笑说：“怎么了芙莲，那么晚了还在外面会着凉的。明天，”加重声音，“还要一起吃饭不是吗？”   
22:05:06 <芙莲> “……对不起希尔凡，接下来将要说的话，你一定也不会原谅芙莲吧”  
22:05:29 <希尔凡> “啊——阿嚏！”忽然放大声音，  
22:05:39 <希尔凡> 盖住对方要说的话  
22:05:50 <芙莲> 吓了一抖  
22:06:15 <芙莲> 明白了希尔凡的意思  
22:06:26 <希尔凡> “呜哇对不起，外面好冷，我得赶紧回宿舍了。抱歉芙莲，有什么事我们明天再说吧？啊，或者你和殿下或者菲力克斯转述给我也好！他们毕竟和我住一个宿舍！”非常快速地说  
22:06:45 （夏天啊！  
22:06:52 <希尔凡> （晚上的外面嘛！  
22:07:11 （好假！我暗骰一下  
22:07:29 （无事发生  
22:07:45 <芙莲> (好的dbq你走吧  
22:07:47 <希尔凡> 然后给了她一个抱歉的眼神，手指了指艾米尔老师的宿舍：“你往这边走是要去找艾米尔老师吗？他就在那里哦你应该可以找到他，我我先走了——”声音打着颤迅速溜了（  
22:08:31 <希尔凡> （夏天，所以穿的少，晚上温差大，在外面会着凉，很合理！（，  
22:08:40 <芙莲> 抱歉的跟希尔凡挥挥手

22:10:22 <希尔凡> 我回宿舍去泡茶？  
22:10:32 <希尔凡> 然后等时间到了去找修女  
22:10:35 好  
22:10:36 <希尔凡> （等她汇报完  
22:10:50 端着茶在门口等她汇报完？  
22:10:59 安眠药全都加进去  
22:11:19 <希尔凡> 泡茶的时候嘴里念念有词：“不知道这样能不能再让sister消气……”  
22:11:42 她九点就汇报完了  
22:12:04 知道希尔凡在门外，拉开了门，一脸神清气爽，赶上ddl的表情  
22:12:35 <希尔凡> “啊，sister。辛苦了，汇报完了吗……？我给您泡了茶，回你房间喝吧……？”  
22:13:12 “哼……什么茶？”  
22:13:22 她心情不错，带着笑  
22:13:40 “刚才又去勾引那个老师啊。”  
22:13:43 <希尔凡> “你最喜欢的，弗雷斯贝古的高级茶叶。”  
22:14:10 <希尔凡> “啊……您都看到了……对不起……因为那是sister给我的东西，我想无论如何也要拿回来……”紧张地低头看脚尖  
22:14:28 <希尔凡> 一边和她聊一边和她走回房间吧  
22:15:46 <希尔凡> 把茶放在桌上，“sister……请喝。”   
22:16:28 “嗯……一直这么懂事不就好了。”  
22:16:47 修女端起茶晃了晃  
22:16:54 又放下了  
22:17:15 <希尔凡> “毕竟不想再有昨晚那样的经历了……”紧张  
22:18:12 修女把希尔凡抱在腿上坐着  
22:18:49 <希尔凡> “啊、sister。里面，还在震……”低低呻吟了一声  
22:19:34 她喝了一口茶，突然吻住希尔凡  
22:19:52 把口中的液体推向希尔凡的口腔  
22:19:57 <希尔凡> “呜。”  
22:20:14 （怎么办  
22:20:30 <希尔凡> 我要因为茶水太烫碰到口腔内壁而从嘴角边溢出来  
22:20:48 <希尔凡> 就发出噗噗的声音然后全部都没喝进去的那种  
22:21:11 “你看看你，洒了那么多呢。”  
22:21:31 修女假笑着拿手帕擦你胸口的茶渍  
22:21:38 （你刀藏哪里啊  
22:21:48 <希尔凡> “呜、烫，噗……”捂着嘴把剩下的一点也吐在手心里，“……对，对不起……昨晚上口腔的烫伤还没好……”  
22:22:23 <希尔凡> （藏后背绷带里吧，手往后一捞就能抽出来  
22:22:45 （那绷带打厚点  
22:23:00 要不然她一抱就）  
22:23:09 （蛮容易露馅的  
22:23:25 <希尔凡> （是的缠很厚  
22:24:05 她手指在你嘴巴里一阵折腾  
22:24:10 <希尔凡> “对不起……我喝的话太浪费茶了……您喝吧……”  
22:24:15 真的摸到一嘴的水泡  
22:24:20 <希尔凡> 听话地由她折腾  
22:24:33 她开心地捏爆了几个水泡  
22:24:47 然后自己喝起了茶  
22:24:52 <希尔凡> 马上痛得出了眼泪  
22:25:00 <希尔凡> 小心观察她反应  
22:25:06 <希尔凡> （她的紧急联络器在哪里  
22:25:29 （不在手边  
22:25:39 （应该在外面办公室抽屉里了  
22:27:08 她手再次伸向茶杯的时候  
22:27:15 身体一歪  
22:27:24 整个人瘫倒在沙发上  
22:27:33 <希尔凡> 趁这个时候立刻抽出刀朝她心脏位置刺  
22:27:35 （她也有今天xxx  
22:27:44 <希尔凡> （我能过个医学判断哪里是最致命的地方吗  
22:27:50 （可以  
22:27:56 <希尔凡> （你也有今天！！！  
22:27:59 <希尔凡> （然后刀刺的判定是？  
22:28:33 <希尔凡> （医学过了  
22:28:44 （骰d100看位置，再骰d4+2看伤害，我根据部位进行判断  
22:29:31 <希尔凡> 一刀扎进去后我还要补刀  
22:29:38 <希尔凡> 连捅下去的那种  
22:29:40 你sc一下  
22:29:47 1/1d4 （sc失败，1d4=4  
22:29:49 <希尔凡> 血溅到脸上也没关系   
22:30:10 第一刀就刺穿了心脏  
22:30:32 之后就只是单方面的虐待尸体了  
22:30:46 <希尔凡> 不管，因为sc没过所以疯狂地一刀一刀捅  
22:30:56 <希尔凡> “去死吧，去死吧……！！！！”

22:29:40 <艾米尔> 有没有什么响声我可以冲进去看嘛  
22:29:49 <艾米尔> （不安，恐惧  
22:31:08 老师可以撞门进来了！  
22:31:19 看见希尔凡满脸是血  
22:31:30 <希尔凡> 在里面骑在修女身上还在往下扎刀？  
22:31:34 在疯狂捅已经死去的修女的胸口  
22:31:55 <艾米尔> 冲上去握住他的手试图让他平复  
22:32:00 <希尔凡> “哈哈、哈哈哈……！！！给我去死吧，去死吧！！把古廉还给我、把兄长还给我！！”  
22:32:12 力量对抗？   
22:32:41 （你应该自动成功吧  
22:32:49 <希尔凡> （是啊毕竟小孩子  
22:32:50 <艾米尔> 是哦我是陈年人  
22:32:55 （骰一个不大失败就自动成功的  
22:33:12 <艾米尔> 我没有大失败！！！   
22:33:41 <艾米尔> 那我把他环在怀里一只手握住他的手，一只手用自己的外套擦他身上的血  
22:34:18 希尔凡的身体兴奋或者恐惧地颤抖着）  
22:34:33 （希尔凡你一会儿要做手术  
22:34:33 <艾米尔> 就这样维持一会试图等他平复？  
22:34:43 （在这里把那个拿出来吧  
22:34:48 <希尔凡> “呜……”被制住手，回过头来看到艾米尔，眼里还是失神没有焦距的  
22:35:34 <希尔凡> 缓了一会才松手放开了刀，看到面前变成尸体的修女还不可置信，“……我……做到了吗……”  
22:36:32 <艾米尔> “做到了。已经没事了，大家也已经集合了。我们马上就可以离开这里了。”继续抱着他，摸摸他的头  
22:37:20 <艾米尔> “……把那个取出来吧？”  
22:38:02 <希尔凡> “呜……”靠着艾米尔大口喘着气，“……对……还要去帮大家……取出发信器……”  
22:38:15 <希尔凡> “……嗯……老师你可以帮帮我吗？现在好像没什么力气……”  
22:38:52 <艾米尔> “嗯。我来。你放松一会，好好休息休息吧。马上就是最后了。“  
22:39:06 <艾米尔> 我脱掉他的裤子取出来，然后抱着他到医务室去？   
22:39:38 <艾米尔> 去之前找找有没有干净的衣服给他换上吧  
22:39:43 <艾米尔> 一身血过去孩子们要吓死了  
22:40:05 （有  
22:40:15 （换套新制服吧  
22:40:37 <艾米尔> 换套衣服，皮肤上的血擦干净（  
22:44:04 <希尔凡> （想了想大概脸上擦干净了头发上还有挂下来吧和红发一起ry不注意不会发现  
22:44:20 （好www  
22:44:34 <艾米尔> 嗯 那我抱着干干净净的希尔凡去找大家  
22:44:44 <艾米尔> 把刀也拿下来擦干净带着  
22:44:55 <艾米尔> 谁知道还有什么幺蛾子（喃喃自语


End file.
